


Drabble a Day

by Strailo



Category: Bleach, Naruto, Saiyuki, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble a day, Drabbles, Fluff, Multi, Multiple Pairings, No Smut, so far - Freeform, various pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: Various pairings that I do whenever I get the urge to write a drabble a day.(Next round of Drabbles will start arriving somewhere in September/October/November 2017)





	1. Drabbles 2017 - March 1 to March 8

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Drabbles 1  
> Fandoms: Weiss Kruez, Naruto, Bleach, Saiyuki  
> Word counts: Various, lands between 250 and 600 words  
> AN: This is the first set of drabbles for you guys! I just need to say that on AO3 they will be placed into one file and marked accordingly. 
> 
> This round is from March 1st to May 3ed and will be posted every Wednesday. So if you have pairing ideas, please do say something. Keep to the four fandoms above that I have listed please. And I hold the right to deny a pairing. 
> 
> Thank you.

March 1

Pairing: Haku, Naruto, Zabuza

For: Affy

 

Staring at the bridge through the binoculars, Haku huffed and pouted as he lowered them. “Alright, you win. You were right. Using a mix of seals on blood seals will bullshit anyone into believing that we are dead for the time being,” he sighed, looking over at the smirking Naruto. He had left a clone behind with his team as they cleaned up, using a little bit of his chakra to come check on the two of them.

 

Zabuza snorted and crossed his arms, leaning against a branch and shaking his head. “Took three days ta make. Why so long?” he asked.

 

“Well, you first have to load a lot of chakra into the seal papers first,” Naruto told him. “Then you have to regenerate that chakra to create the clones so you can lay the seal onto them. That takes three days on average. Even as a powerhouse, it takes me about a day or two to get the power back,” he continued, shrugging one shoulder.

 

Haku hummed and eyed the way the young man looked. His orange jacket was tied around his waist, showing that he wore a black shirt that was most likely built to keep his dry in cooler weather under it. He was built lithe and he would probably stay as such as he grew up. He had the potential to be a very androgynously beautiful man.

 

“Fine, we’ll come and let you talk with your Hokage-san,” Haku finally said, sighing at the bright smile.

 

“Great. I’m sure you can head out and crash in the small village just outside of Konohagakure right?” Naruto asked, Haku and Zabuza nodding. “Good. See you in two weeks.”

  
March 2

Pairing: Haku/Zabuza, Naruto

For: Affy-chan

 

Looking around the house and noting that it was rather clean for being supposedly closed up for the last twelve plus years, Haku turned to watch Naruto light up a lantern that he had brought with him. “So this is your family home?” he asked.

 

“My mother’s. Officially, I don’t know about my parents and thus don’t know about the homes that I own, including that I owe the building that I live in. My so called landlord wasn’t happy when I became a genin and filed all the paperwork needed to gut and rebuild the apartments. And to have him kicked out,” Naruto said, smiling. “The council _thinks_ that because of this fact, they can try to name caretakers and get into the house. That didn’t work since the idiots couldn’t get very close to the house. Hokage-jiji told me about the house when I was ten and told him about what was going on with the apartment building. And that the houses were locked down.”

 

“What will they do when they find out that a caretaker has been chosen?” Haku asked, Zabuza going to stalk through the house.

 

“Complain first,” Naruto said. He smirked. “Then try to get you into the family scrolls. Which are on the property but no one can get to them unless they’re me. And only me. Unless I put them on the seals, no one will be able to get into the storage area. And unless they know the old Uzumaki codes, they won’t figure out what the scrolls are,” he chirped. Getting a snort of laughter from Haku.

 

“Sounds like they’re fucked either way,” Zabuza said, coming back into the living room. “What about yur father’s shit?”

 

“I actually don’t know who my father is, not really. I have my thoughts but according to his will I can’t find out until I’m either chunin or sixteen,” Naruto said, shrugging. “Not a lot of blond and blue eyed guys runnin’ around after all. Anyways, his scrolls are in the sealed up room but they can’t be taken out until I know his name for sure. And I ain’t doing anything with them for now.”

 

“Fucked the council did ya?” Zabuza laughed, getting a smile from the young male. “Good. So what are we gonna be doing here?” he asked.

 

“You two are going to make sure that the lands, the two guest houses, and this house is all up to date in regards to plumbing, electricity and the rest of it,” Naruto said, pulling out the scroll with all of the information. Handing it over, he pulled out another scroll and started to unseal various candle and oil lanterns, a big box of candles, and a lot of matches. “Sorry, no electricity for the next three weeks.”

 

“It’s fine, we can live without it for now,” Haku said, moving to the fireplace and opening the flue. “A good cleaning and we’ll have the ability to cook over a fire. And sealing scrolls will keep our food fresh for the moment. It’s the least we can do for all that you and Hokage-san are doing for us.”

  
Naruto smiled and blushed, Haku smiling back and thinking of how fast he could get his larger lover alone. The pretty blond would be very deadly in looks very soon.

 

March 3

Pairing: Haku/Zabuza, Naruto

For: Affy

 

Walking through the garden, Haku breathed out in surprise at finding so many useful plants that were either starting to die off or were nearly strangled by the weeds. Naruto had shown him the back area and the still standing greenhouse, explaining that he was hoping that he could save the plants within. Already he had an idea of what had to be done to the garden, a sketch pad in hand with the basic outline of what the scrolls that Kushina-sama had left behind about it.

 

He was going to use her layout and plant the plants that had been there back into their place, but first he would need to dig out the plants and rehabilitate them. While he did that, the rest of the plants would need to be dug up, the dead composted so that they could nurture the living. The boxes that some of the plants were planted in had to be torn down and rebuilt before fresh soil placed within. The entire garden actually had to be overturned and mixed with a special mixture to refresh the soil.

 

“So much to do,” Haku sighed as he knelt next to a box and found a small plant plaque, finding that the plants within were a rare healing herb. Smiling, he placed the plaque down and wrote down what plant it was before finding the thriving plants that were surrounded by several flowers. He made a note to move the flowers elsewhere, knowing that they made a very vibrant dye that would fetch a lovely price.

 

“Yeah, but we have nothin’ else ta do,” Zabuza drawled as he walked up to him with a smirk, having checked out the greenhouse. “It needs a few panes ta be replaced, but it’s still sound. Whoever built it, built it to last.”

 

“Kushina-sama brought the design from Uzushio,” Haku admitted, smiling softly up at the other man. He lifted his hand and shaded his eyes as he looked up to the sun. “His family apparently worked with mine when our abilities first came out apparently. There was a scroll about a family member that I remember reading about when I found family scrolls that I had thought been lost.”

 

“Huh, so you’re connected to him more than the fact that he helped to save us,” Zabuza grunted, looking around. “Well we’ll have ta help ‘em with whatever he needs.”

 

“That sounds good to me,” Haku hummed, getting up and moving to continue laying out the plans of the garden. He was going to build it up and set it up so that no one would ever be able to get into to steal the plants.

  
Just another way to piss off the village's council after all.

 

March 4

Pairing: Haku/Zabuza, Naruto

For: Affy

 

 

Glancing at the calendar, Haku blinked in surprise at finding the next Tuesday circled and the number seven written on that date. Thinking back about what could be happening on that day, he made a soft sound of surprise. “Has it been seven years?” he asked, tilting his head to the side as Naruto walked into the kitchen with cup in hand.

 

“What? Oh, yes, it’s been seven years since you guys came to live here,” he responded, smiling softly as he looked at the calendar. “Seven years of rebuilding your lives into something that you both like,” he said, shaking his head and rinsing out his cup. Haku hummed and looked at the matching calendar next to the main one that they used for mission timelines.

 

“Zabuza-san should be back before then. I think this requires a nice night in for the three of us,” Haku said, smiling at the blond. He had turned our right about Naruto’s looks. He was slimmer than most of his fellow ex-classmates, even the women, but he was a powerhouse. His hair had grown out, mostly because he couldn’t be bothered to get it trimmed every month to keep it short, especially after he had trained for long with Jiraiya.

 

And he drew attention from so many but paid little attention, instead living in the same house as Haku and Zabuza, taking over the main suite of bedrooms for himself. It had left Haku and Zabuza to continue to live in the guest suite bedrooms that they had claimed for themselves, and allowed the three of them their privacy since the two suites were on opposite sides of the house.

 

“That sounds good,” Naruto said, smiling with pink lips as he moved to start lunch for them. “I’m not going out for the next two weeks anyways, only in village missions. The asshole was really vicious the last time we came across him so I’m staying in to heal the muscle damage.” He shrugged as he rubbed at his side where the wound from where Sasuke had stabbed him.

 

Haku scowled and made a note to do more than just make sure that the idiot couldn’t have any babies the normal way. He was going to make the idiot regret hurting Naruto, first by leaving the village and becoming a traitor, and lately by attacking him for whatever bullshit reason he had. He thought though that the idiot was just pissed that Naruto had moved on.

 

“Then I’ll start preparation for that. I might just make some things that we can pull out and put together easily so we don’t have a lot of cooking prep to do,” Haku mused.

 

Naruto pouted at him, making Haku want to push him against the counter and kiss it away. “Aw, but I like cooking with you,” he said, pulling out a pork roast to set to marinade for dinner.

 

“We’ll cook it together, don’t worry,” Haku promised, brushing a hand along Naruto’s back, getting a soft blush as he went to put together lunch. Naruto just smiled at him and turned to marinating the pork.

  
Haku made a mental note to talk to Zabuza about claiming Naruto sooner rather than later. It wasn’t like he wasn’t already theirs after all, they just had to make their claim known fully.

 

March 5

Pairing: Kensei/Shuuhei

For: Affy

Notes: She asked for how Kensei and Shuuhei got together.

This is how.

 

When Kensei had come back to the Seireitei, Shuuhei hadn’t been sure on how to act around him. He had been wary and cool, still healing from Tosen’s betrayal of all of them.

 

Kensei hadn’t been sure how to react to the way his hollow had purred and howled at the thought of the young man being marked by his number. He had to hold himself back from just jumping the poor guy and fucking him on every available surface possible, not sure how he would react.

 

So in an attempt to sooth his instincts, he had started a subtle wooing campaign. Food that he liked would appear on on his desk while he was out delivering papers. His fukutaicho housing in the main barracks were updated while his paycheck was added to for all of the extra hours that he had played taicho as. He got days off that he desperately needed and time to heal without fuss from Kensei.

 

Shuuhei had been confused for a short time until he had started to notice just how his taicho was treating him compared to the rest of the division. He was...nicer in a way. Granted, Kensei worked him just as hard as the rest of the division during training, he wasn’t quite as gruff, as hard, as with him. It was amazing and made him wonder why.

 

The one time that Kensei hadn’t come in, sending a butterfly that had said that he was taking a week off for sudden issues, Shuuhei had gotten worried. After that first day, he had gone to see Kensei. When the man had opened his door, he had looked flushed, well fucked in away, but there was no one there.

 

Kensei hadn’t snarled or growled at him, but had given him a look that had sent heat spiraling through him before telling him that being a Vizard meant that there were things that came with overriding instincts. Such as needing a mate once a year to fuck and have lots of babies with. The thought had sent jealousy through Shuuhei, thinking that the man would take someone not him, but not knowing why.

 

That had been put to rest when Kensei had told him that if he opened his door and Shuuhei walked through, he wasn’t going to get to leave. Ever.

  
Shuuhei had the paperwork dropped off at the front door for the rest of the week to do between rounds of sex that left him sore and open, but content.

 

March 6, 2017

Pairing: Shinji/Kira

For: Affy-chan

 

While Kensei was wooing his mate, Shinji was stalking his, trying to figure out the pretty, doe eyed blond as he healed from his wounds. He had met Kira a few times while in the Fourth healing, learning that he was his new fukutaicho and that he had fought in the war himself, but his instincts had hit hard.

 

So he was stalking the younger male as he went about restocking his home, having not had much time before to buy food and other things that kept a home a home. That seemed to include lube, a shipment of wood, candles, lantern oil, and several boxes of matches. So while Kensei was stalking his mate, Shinji was going to discover just what his fukutaicho was doing since it was the end of the day and he knew his friends were busy with other things.

 

He was invited in for an early dinner by the shyly blushing Kira and fed a meal that was better, to him, than anything that Rose or Love had created. And those two had training as chef’s on their side. After a decadent dessert eaten by candlelight and in front of a fire when the electricity dying, Kira explained why his electricity kept going down. It was mostly because they were laying fresh lines and sometimes the area lost power.

 

Shinji hadn’t minded because Kira had found his courage and kissed him, the Vizard losing himself into the kiss. After he had screwed his new mate into the bed, finding himself addicted to the high breathy sounds of true pleasure, he had snorted and buried his nose into his mate’s marked neck. “Innocent my ass.”

 

“With a true lover in someone like Gin at one time? I am hardly...innocent,” Kira huffed, sounding rough from all of his screaming. “We lasted for nearly a year but that was while I was in another division and he wasn’t in my direct line of superiors. No matter what people say.”

  
Shinji chuckled and rubbed against Kira’s hips at the thought of the fact that his sweet lover, despite what he had said, was still innocent in some ways. And that he could obviously keep up with his needs.

 

March 7

Pairing: Muramasa/Ichigo

For: Affy-chan

 

Nuzzling into his queen’s neck, Muramasa purred softly and nipped at his mark. Ichigo groaned and shifted, pulling their blankets up a bit more with a huff. Chuckling, the man stood and tucked the blankets around his mate and headed into the bathroom. Gazing into the mirror, he brushed his fingers over the bone necklace that he had gained after Ichigo had helped him all those years before.

 

After Koga had well and truly turned against him, he had lost himself to the hollows, the only voice reaching him being Ichigo’s and his hollow’s. Or rather the hollowfied Zanpakuto spirit named Zangetsu while Tensa had appeared to help him find that balance. He had helped one zanpakuto do so before, he could do it again, as he said.

 

And he had. Muramasa had been saved and turned into something that wasn’t zanpakuto nor was he a hollow. Instead, he was more akin to a mix of the Vizards and Arrancars. A being with hollow powers mixed with the powers of a hollow, and blessed by the Soul King himself.

 

Ichigo simply called him Reiō and left it at that.

 

But with the blessing, Muramasa had become more soul than a part of a soul seeing as he had been broken away from Koga by the man’s own insanity. After that, he had courted Ichigo while they were fixing what he had done in his misguided anger and mated with him a year after that. Which had also been blessed by the Soul King, the God having not liked the way his people had been going.

 

He had taken over once more, restored the lost knowledge and started a rotation of his people watching over everything for him before once more retreating to his own home.

 

In the years since then, he and Ichigo had settled into their positions as partners, working under Jushiro-taicho for a time as the man’s fukutaichos. Later on, when Shinji became a new Royal Guard along with his mate, Kira, they had taken over the Third Division with Ichigo as taicho and Muramasa as the chosen Fukutaicho while Rukia took over as fukutaicho. Nearly twenty years ago though, Shunsui had decided to drop down from sou-taicho, having taken over for Yamamoto when he had been taken out of power, and become a taicho for the Third.

 

Ichigo had come to be the sou-taicho and Muramasa once more had become his fukutaicho. Smiling at his reflection, he ran his still white skinned hand through his hair as Ichigo shuffled sleepily into the bathroom and wrapped himself around him. “The kids are gonna come bomb me soon,” he groaned.

  
“We need to get up anyways,” Muramasa chuckled, pressing a kiss to his mate’s lips and watching as he walked to the bathroom. Even after decades together, he was more in love now than he had when he had first claimed his Queen as his.

 

March 8

Pairing: Yohji/Aya

For: Cyny

 

“Aya-chan,” Yohji chuckled, getting a dark glare from the other male before he rolled purple eyes and turned back to whatever he was doing with a bit of underglaze and a pot that he was working on. “Are you ignoring me?” he asked.

 

Aya snorted and dipped his brush into the underglaze. “No, I’m trying to finish something for my class though,” he said, looking over the rim of his glasses, red eyebrow rising. “What’s going on in your head?” he asked.

 

Yohji smirked and pushed off of the kitchen counter, sprawling in a chair. “I was thinking of taking you out and having fun,” he said.

 

Aya once more rolled his eyes. “I’m not old enough to drink with you,” he said, slowly painting the carved lines. “And they tend to give me odd looks when I go to the clubs with you. I dislike being eyed like I am doing something wrong,” he continued.

 

Yohji chuckled and shifted so that he was resting against the table. “I was talking about heading out, catching that new horror flick that I know you’ve been wanting to check out, and then maybe go to my favorite jazz place,” he drawled. Aya looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “My treat. Just good clean fun to get away from your work.”

 

Aya eyed his friend and sometimes lover before sighing and nodding. “Alright, just let me finish with this and we shall go out,” he said, dipping his brush into the ink again. Yohji smiled and stood, walking around the back of him, hand brushing over the pale neck, before the lanky man disappeared up into his bedroom to change.

 

Aya shook his head and went back to darkening the lines of the vase that he had created for his final. It was a part of an entire table set up and he still had to finish darkening the lines that he had carved into each piece. But he supposed that he could work on finishing the last two pieces out of the ten later that night after he got home.

 

Finishing with the vase, he stood and moved to shower and change into something that wasn’t glorified yoga pants and a shirt that he had stolen from Yohji that was one of his looser ones. Once he had showered and changed, he played with his contacts, thinking of wearing them as Yohji stood in the doorway, leaning against the sill.

 

“Wear your glasses, lovely. I love them on ya,” Yohji drawled, leering as his eyes swept over the tight jeans and loose sweater that was falling off of one shoulder. “It’ll look good with your clothes.”

 

Aya huffed and nodded, brushing out his hair before sliding the dark green square glasses on, shoving his wallet and phone into his pockets. With everything gathered, they left, Yohji wrapping an arm around Aya’s waist, holding him close and loving the blush that spread over pale cheeks. Omi peeked out of his room and smirked before going to find Ken.

  
“I suggest we stay in my room, Ken! Yohji is taking Aya out for a date!” he called, hearing the groan as Ken started to gather his stuff to move into Omi’s room. They both knew what a date meant for those two. And he didn’t want to listen to them fuck.

 

 

 


	2. Drabbles - March 9 to March 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Drabbles  
> From: March 9 to March 15  
> Fandoms: Bleach, Saiyuki  
> AN: Remember that these are the drabbles that I am doing at this time. The next drabble a day is actually going to happen from August 2, 2017 to August 2, 2018, even when I drop to my normal NaNoWriMo posting schedules.
> 
> That is to say, during April, July, and November, I post one chapter of a chapter story and one chapter of my mini's or of my drabbles. 
> 
> Though I think I won't be posting the drabbles every week during the time that I'm writing. I might post them once a month. We'll see how things go in the long run.
> 
> For now, enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> *~*~*~*

March 9, 2017

Pairing: Sai/Naruto

For: Cyny

 

Watching as Naruto swam through the pond, Sai hummed in pleasure at the sleek golden tan of his lover as he moved through the cool water. They had left the village to head for a small piece of land that Naruto owned outside of the village to get away from those who were trying to cash in on the fact that Naruto had come out as Minato’s son. Girls were being tossed at him, and the council had been stopped from trying to push him into the clan restoration act.

 

Since his mother had dual citizenship, even though Uzu had been destroyed, Naruto had it to. Which meant that if they pushed hard enough, Naruto could call all those with Uzumaki blood in the village and leave, taking a good chunk of the population with him. Along with that, he could take a good chunk of their force just by having several of the clans follow after him.

 

That and Sai just didn’t share his lover with anyone. So the council had been shut down and the artist was about ready to just pin his lover against a wall and have his way with the man in public. Granted Tsunade would throw a fit and Naruto would blush for days on end, but perhaps that meant that the idiots trying to toss their children at him would stop.

 

Shaking his head, Sai watched as Naruto climbed out of the water, wringing out his hair with a chuckle. “You have that ‘plotting something naughty’ look on your face,” Naruto teased, walking over to him and sitting, uncaring of his nudity.

 

Sai hummed and handed the other man a towel with a smirk. “That is because I am trying to figure out how best to get the women that seems to flock to you off of you completely,” he said.

 

Naruto rolled his eyes and took the towel and a kiss with a smile of his own. “Be yourself and keep your hand on my ass anywhere we go?” he asked teasingly.

 

“I was thinking of fucking you against a wall in an alleyway,” Sai said, before shrugging. “But your idea has merit.”

 

The blush that spread over Naruto’s cheeks made Sai smirk and pull him into his lap, glad that they were in the middle of nowhere and didn’t have to worry about idiots getting to them. Even as he laid out Naruto’s towel and reached for his bag, wanting the bottle of lube within, his entire focus was on his lover who was happy to return the affection and caresses.

 

When the small group of mothers who had come to try to talk to Naruto without any ‘unwanted influences’ arrived with their daughters, they were scandalized at finding Naruto happily getting screwed into the ground by Sai. They soon found themselves trapped and later delivered to Ibiki for leaving the village proper without the proper paperwork and trespassing on private land.

  
But it got what Sai wanted: They left the lovers alone. Unfortunately a few of the younger women learned of gay sex in a most interesting way and formed a slight obsession with it.

 

March 10

Pairing: Gojyo/Goku

For: Cyny

 

“Stupid kappa,” Goku grunted, rinsing the blood from his hair, glaring over at the water demon who was doing the same as he was. “You just _had_ to do that so close to me right? You couldn’t make the asshole blow up away from me?” he asked, dunking under the water to get it fully wet before coming up again.

 

Gojyo just gave him a look. “It was either next to you, next to the girl who got us in this mess, or it was next to Sanzo and Hakkai. And the last time that happened around those two I nearly got castrated. I rather enjoy my dick right where it is,” he said, shaking his head and dipping back in the water.

 

After finding a girl who had bullshitted them into helping her steal some kind of jewel from a local shrine and then kicking the asses of the demons that she was forced to work with, they had dropped her off at the shrine. That was after they had dealt with her delusional mother. With that done, they had found a small hot springs, big enough for two people at a time, and near a clearing just far enough to allow them privacy.

 

Sanzo and Hakkai had looked at them and told them to take first wash while they set up camp.

 

Goku sighed and nodded as he grabbed a small jar of hair oil, working it into a lather. “Yeah, I like it where it is to,” he said, shaking his head and starting to work on his hair. Catching sight of the leer, he narrowed his eyes and snorted. “Don’t think you’re gonna get into my pants tonight. You got blood all over me and I think the asshole was eating people to!”

 

Gojyo just smirked and swam over to him, pressing up against his back, clawed fingers running over his lover’s sides. “Aw, but we haven’t been alone in nearly a week. I miss you,” he purred, Goku wiggling against him. “And I bet you that those two are having fun…”

 

“You just want laid,” Goku huffed, smiling when the other pressed a kiss to one of his few scars, this one resting low on his shoulder.

 

“Not just that, but my instincts are a little haywire after watching that bitch flirt with you for the last two days,” Gojyo admitted, shrugging and helping Goku wash his hair.

 

“Was that what she was doing? Well to bad for her that I stopped wanting the female form after you got your hands on me,” Goku huffed, getting a low chuckle. Gojyo nearly crowed in happiness when he was able to get his lover to have sex with him, carrying him back afterward and letting the other two head to the springs.

  
Sliding Goku into their bed, the monkey making a curious sound before relaxing into Gojyo’s warmth when he joined him, the kappa smiled and held his future mate close to him.

 

March 11

Pairing: Sanzo/Goku

For: Cyny

 

Watching the priest move through movements that called to mind a life before now, Goku smiled slightly. He was still amazed that he got to see Sanzo in just his jeans and leather top without the arm pieces or the sutra and his robes. Only Hakkai got to see that sight, but he never got to see the other man move through what he called kata’s.

 

Goku knew that the other man knew how to fight hand to hand, but he didn’t often do it, preferring his gun because of his robes and the length of them. They tended to get in the way of things, but they also provided some kind of protection.

 

“You’re thinking quite loudly, brat,” Sanzo drawled, smirking at him as he sat down next to him, pulling off his top. Goku snorted and dunked a towel into the spring that he had dunked his feet in while Sanzo had done his katas. “What about?” Sanzo took the towel with a nod, wiping down his chest and face, cooling off with a sigh.

 

“Just thinkin’,” Goku drawled, shrugging at the amused look that he got from the other man. “Why do you think we ended up with who we did? I always thought that Gojyo and Hakkai were together but then me and him started ta have sex and the such. And you got with Hakkai…” he said.

 

Sanzo hummed, standing to dip the towel in the stream, wringing it over his head before dunking it and wringing it out again. Running a hand through his hair, he once more sat next to Goku and tilted his head. “I don’t know. Hakkai and I came together because of a need one night and we just fell into it. It’s good, healing, for the both of us. From what I understand those two are good friends but that’s about it. Closer to brothers than lovers.” He shrugged and shifted to sit in the sunlight, letting it dry him off, Goku smiling at the dragon that was curled up around a morning glory on the priests left shoulder, the only marking that Sanzo carried on his body outside of the occasional scar.

  
“Yeah, I guess we just lucked out finding someone who likes us enough to not fuck us over in the long run,” Goku huffed, flopping back onto the ground and closing his eyes. Sanzo smiled and shook his head, turning back to the sun to dry him and the towel.

 

March 12

Pairing: Ichigo, Uryu

For: YuliaLeafhill

 

“Uryu,” Ichigo sighed, resting his head on the man’s lap, getting an amused look as he looked down at the other.

 

“Yes?” he asked, running his fingers through the soft hair of his friend and cousin, highly amused by the other.

 

“I’m tired.” Uryu raised an eyebrow, wondering just what he could be so tired of. “I’m tired of dealing with idiots and jerks. I swear.”

 

Uryu blinked before sighing. “Did you find him fucking around or was he just an asshole?” he asked, massaging Ichigo’s head with his fingers.

 

“I can’t prove that he’s cheating on me, but he has been an asshole lately. And this one woman who is a part of his division has been sending me smug looks whenever I go see him,” Ichigo sighed, burying his face into Uryu’s lap. “I think I need to talk to him but I really don’t want to.”

 

“Afraid of something?” Uryu tilted his head to look down at his cousin, eyebrow raising at the groan. “What?”

 

“I tried to talk about the fact that the bitch has been saying shit and he called me paranoid and jealous. I swear though, that bitch has a reason to be smug and it’s to do with the asshole,” Ichigo said, voice muffled. Uryu hummed and made a note to follow around Iba for a while. He really hated it when people messed with his loved one’s hearts and if he found out that the fukutaicho had done so, he would be having tea with the man’s taicho.

  
The half-sprite really hated it when someone did something so unhonorable after all.

 

March 13

Characters: Ichigo, Renji

For: YuliaLeafhill

 

Sliding to sit behind Ichigo, Renji draped himself over the other male, resting his chin on his shoulder and watching with him as Uryu kicked Iba’s ass all over the place. “So what happened?”

 

Ichigo snorted and melted back into his friend. “Uryu caught the asshole flirting with some lower seat in his division. She’s been smug the last few months but I wasn’t able to figure out why. Uryu went spying on him though, using one of Szayel’s little bugs. The asshole was stupid enough to actually do it in public to,” he said, sighing as Renji buried his nose into his hair. “Did I do something wrong? Is that why he decided to fuck around?”

 

Renji snorted and pressed a kiss to the back of Ichigo’s head. “No, you didn’t. Did you find out _why_ he was doing it?” he asked.

 

Ichigo snorted. “Because I’m apparently too damn touchy feely with my friends and family,” he drawled as he leant against the bigger man. “Which is hilarious since he knew this _before_ I started to date him. It’s not like he wasn’t getting sex.”

 

Renji gagged and shuddered, getting an elbow in the side. “Hey! Ow. I didn’t really want to hear about my step-child getting laid. I’m sure Isshin doesn’t really want to hear about it despite the fact that he would be crying about you even _having_ a sex life,” he teased, getting a groan as Ichigo slumped.

 

“It wasn’t even that great either. I had more fun with Sado when we were both fumbling virgins trying to burn off the adrenalin after a fight.” Ichigo pouted as he watched the way Iba flew into a wall and implanted into it. Renji snorted. “You need to find a new partner. Or even a fuck buddy. I hear that Byakuya is free.”

 

Ichigo made a considering sound. “Maybe,” he huffed, watching the way Uryu brushed his hands off and strolled past a drooling Ikkaku and a contemplative Yumichika. “Ten bucks says that Uryu will be walking funny and snarky in a new way tomorrow.”

 

Renji snorted. “Suckers bet. Ten bucks says that Ikkaku will also be walking funny.”

 

“Suckers bet on that. We both know that when Yumi gets a wild hair up his ass he can wear out his lover’s, and Uryu just perked his interest,” Ichigo said, standing up and brushing off his hakama. “Come on. Let’s go see Byakuya. I want to talk to him. I hear he’s good in bed.”

  
Renji made another gagging sound but followed after his friend and the child of his mate.

 

March 14

Pairing: Byakuya/Ichigo

For: YuliaLeafhill

 

Smirking down at his new playmate, Byakuya smoothed a hand over soft skin, getting a soft mewl as the lean body stretched before curling back up, still deep asleep. When Ichigo had come to him asking if he would mind showing him how good sex could be, he had been surprised and told him to wait until at least three months so that he could heal from the bullshit that Iba had put him through.

 

And Ichigo had waited three months. But to the day, he had arrived at the Kuchiki estate with the ingredients to a homemade pizza, offering to make it so they could talk. He had agreed, and while Ichigo had cooked in his personal kitchen, they had talked about why the other man had come to him. After food and a cup of sake with a light dessert of fruit with a honey syrup on it, they had gone to his room.

 

And he had show Ichigo how good sex could be with a partner who cared about the pleasure of their partner. Afterwards, Ichigo hadn’t been able to say much, to dazed and limp, instead curling into Byakuya when he had pulled him close and fallen asleep. The next day he had sent a message to Renji, telling him that he was staying home to take care of Ichigo, and run a bath.

 

Since then, they got together as often as they could, which was often since Ichigo had started to find that his body wasn’t as comfortable as it should be to his soul. A genetic disorder had started acting up, as they had discovered, and it was killing him. With the fact that Ichigo could slip in and out of his body so easily, they figured that it had been going on since before he ever met Rukia.

 

So now they were just waiting for his body to give out, but before then, Ichigo was setting up his own position and home here in the Seireitei. Byakuya had offered him a small home near the far walls, which would let him get to his own division easily enough since it had a gate that lead out of the grounds.

 

Ichigo was saying that it was temporary, at least until he could find a better place, but Byakuya was bound and determined to turn it into a kind of a vacation spot for them once he had Ichigo moved in permanently. Not that the redhead knew what he was planning on, but he would know as soon as he had settled into the Seireitei for good.

 

Everyone else knew what Byakuya was doing, and it pissed Iba off. Not that Ichigo was dealing with him. Chuckling, Byakuya remembered when Ichigo had loudly proclaimed that Iba was a small dick thirty-second man compared to Byakuya and that he would deal with the Elders of the Kuchiki clan if it meant getting more sex that made him scream like a woman.

 

Iba had backed off after that.

  
Smirking, Byakuya pressed a kiss to Ichigo’s shoulder and curled up firmly behind him. If he was lucky, he would be able to wake up Ichigo in the morning for a leisurely round of morning sex.

 

March 15

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmow

For: YuliaLeafhill

 

Pouncing on Grimmjow, Ichigo smirked and sat on his stomach as the other man groaned. “The fuck, Ichi?”

 

Ichigo smirked down at him and poked his nose, adjusting his school skirt. “Did you think I wouldn’t hear what you said to Nnoitra?” he asked, voice sharp and dangerous. “I am not a bitch and I’m not one to be shared around. My brother will be most displeased when I tell him about this.”

 

Grimmjow groaned and dropped his head back. “Fuck. Don’t tell ‘em, Ichi. It was talk,” he groaned, eyeing the long legs that rested on either side of his ribs. He knew he shouldn’t have talked about his lover that way but he had been a bit on the drunk side and fallen into old habits.

 

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and huffed. “He already knows. Who do ya think told me?” he asked, poking him on the nose again. “I’m pissed at you. So very pissed off that you dropped into old habits, you asshole,” he drawled, Grimmjow groaning softly and thunking his head against the ground. “You are in such hot water. You’re lucky that I told Shiro to let me handle it for him. I know you’re not that stupid. Though Nnoitra will end up in a whole lot of pain. And sucking up to Hanataro for the next month.”

 

“Ah, fuck me,” Grimmjow groaned, laying his arm over his eyes, Ichigo snorting down at him before bouncing on his stomach. Grunting, the blue haired man curled up slightly and sent a glare up at his lover. “Damn it, Ichi, I know, I know. We fucked up hard.”

 

“And that’s why you sent me that dress, wasn’t it? Because you fucked up?” Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow at the snort.

 

“I actually had it ordered a week before my fuck up. It just came in after,” Grimmjow said, pulling Ichigo down. “I was hoping it would arrive on our anniversary but it arrived about a day early,” he told him, wrapping his arms around Ichigo’s waist, getting a huff from the other man. “My sucking up is going to happen tomorrow. I was going to corner you today and make sure you’re not doing anything tomorrow. I’m takin’ ya to the fair all day, followed by a nice dinner out with just tha two of us. After that, I was thinkin’ we could head ta my place, play some games, watch that new movie that ya bought.”

 

Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes before smiling. “Fine. But I also expect a nice dinner,” he said, standing up and letting his lover get up from the ground.

  
Grimmjow smirked and wrapped his arm around Ichigo’s waist, pulling him close. “There was a reason why I told ya not ta wear that dress just yet. I’m takin’ ya out on your birthday and there’s a couple of things left ta pick up,” he drawled, getting an amused look from his crossdressing partner.

 


	3. Drabbles 2017 - March 16 to March 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Drabbles 3  
> Fandoms: Weiss Kruez, Naruto, Bleach, Saiyuki  
> Word counts: Various, lands between 250 and 600 words  
> AN: I still have room for requests if you guys want in! So don't be afraid to ask.
> 
> Anyways, I'm sorry that this is late. Storm fronts moving in make things spotty and I had to play catch up on my drabbles. I'm going back to wording for now and hope that you all enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

March 16

Pairing: Naruto/Orochimaru

For: YuliaLeafhill

 

Naruto watched as the man did the autopsy on his sensei, a furrow between thin eyebrows as gold eyes narrowed at something on what Naruto thought was a liver. He had come to Orochimaru with Jiraiya’s body sealed away after a sudden death and when Tsunade couldn’t do the autopsy herself. She had sent him with a letter to, explaining what was going on in the village.

 

“He was poisoned,” Orochimaru finally said. Naruto sighed and shifted behind the glass, adjusting the microphone that would let him speak to the other man in the room. “For a very long time.”

 

Pressing a button, Naruto asked, “How long and by what do you think?” Releasing the button, he watched as Orochimaru used a syringe to pull fluid from the organ in his hand.

 

Placing the organ onto a scale, Orochimaru pushed the needle into a testing bottle and put the fluid into it. “I’d say about two years now. Since the two of you pretty much started to stay in the village,” he said finally. “I’ll need to test hair and blood samples to get it right. When was his last trim?” he asked, looking to the window, watching as blue eyes darkened.

 

“Last month, and eight months before that,” Naruto said after pressing a button. Releasing it, he turned and left the snake nin to his work. He needed to find somewhere to curl up and plan the hunt for the idiots who had killed the only balancing force in his life outside of Iruka and Tsunade. They had signed their death warrants the moment they had started to poison Jiraiya and send assassins after him.

  
All he had to do now was send in the findings and the paperwork that would transfer his nin license to Otogakure. He was sure that Orochimaru would help him in his endeavors in destroying the rot of Konoha.

 

March 17

Pairing: Kurama/Kakashi

For: YuliaLeafhill

 

Staring at the silver haired man, Kurama smirked, the feeling odd. It had been decades before he had been sealed the first time since he had taken human form. When Orochimaru had learned how to keep him bound to Naruto but giving him the freedom to do his damn job finally, he had jumped at it. So here he was, greeting Kakashi on the borders of Oto and watching him stare at him warily.

 

“Stop growling, mutt. I’m not going to attack you. Naruto-kun would be most displeased if I did,” he said, voice low and rough. Staring at Kakashi, Kurama slipped off of the rock that he had perched on, his pants brushing against his long shirt as the sleeves fell over his hands. “You’re here to drop things off, aren’t you?” he asked.

 

“I am,” Kakashi said, narrowing his eyes and getting another smirk from the man. “Are you here to show me the way to them?” he asked.

 

Kurama tilted his head, hair like the color of his fur shifting down his back, barely tamed by a leather thong. “I am. Follow me,” he said, tucking his hands into his sleeves and turning on the ball of one foot. He wrinkled his nose at the feeling of a well fitted shoe on his foot, not used to wearing things, but even he could admit that walking the forest floor around them without protection was a bad idea.

 

The floor coverings hid sharp stones that could even cut his tough feet and annoy him.

 

Kakashi hummed and followed after the fox, eyeing the way he looked. He didn’t have a tail, or fox ears, but rather his ears, from what Kakashi could see, had a slight point to them. He looked like every other human if not for the fact that his nails were gold in color and his eyes had a glow that no human would ever have unless they were touched by power not of this world.

 

He followed though, wanting to make sure that Orochimaru was taking care of his brat of a student outside of the fact that he had to deliver a message to Naruto about what had been found. It was looking as if the base of what Konoha had created was going to be turned upside down and inside out, starting by reminding the Daimyo that he had no true control over the village.

 

He had control because they let him have it, as per their treaty. And he had broken it.

  
Kakashi smirked and continued to follow the fox, wondering just what Naruto and Orochimaru would plan for the idiots. It was going to be...interesting to say the least.

 

March 18

Kakashi/Obito

For: YuliaLeafhill

 

Staring at each other, Kakashi perched on the sill and Obito in bed, bruised and battered, but alive. “You’re an asshole.”

 

Obito blinked at the words that came from his former teammate and once enemy. “I…”

 

“No. Shut up. You’re an asshole. You _let_ your psycho ancestor fucked with your head just because you were pissed off at me for what? For not returning Rin’s affections?” Kakashi hissed, Obito slinking down the bed, eyes flicking away. “You. Are. An. Asshole.”

 

Obito groaned and let his head drop back against the pillows under his head. “Are you here to just chew me out for being an idiot?” he asked, sighing when Kakashi narrowed his eye. “Yep. You are.”

 

“No, not really.” Kakashi smirked and slipped down to stand before sitting on the window seal. Obito wasn’t really liking the smirk and his narrow eyed look told the silver haired man just that. “I’m going to wait for _Naruto_ chew you out, but I’m not going to chew you out. You know how much of an asshole you were.” He snorted. “And Naruto’s puppy eyes are enough to make you want to be a better person.”

 

“Minato-sensei was the same way,” Obito grumped, pouting at Kakashi as he snickered.

 

“Add in Kushina-san’s puppy-eye ability and you’re in trouble,” Kakashi drawled, watching as his friend whimpered and try to hide under the blankets. “He’s also training to be the next Hokage with Tsunade. He’s actually pretty good. He got the village budget under control and fixed a few other things like the orphanages. Started a program for some of the orphan kids. They join the academy, they get a stipend while they train and take on a year contract as genin. They get options if they don’t want to stay on as nin’s either.”

 

“Are you helping him?” Obito asked from under his blanket, pulling it down at the chuckle from the other man.

  
“I used to be his sensei, sucky as I was, but I’m not his advisor. At least not officially. Not yet.” Obito’s groan made Kakashi call him a dying cat with a squished tail.

 

March 19

Itachi/Shisui

For: YuliaLeafHill

 

“Itachi.” Itachi’s eyebrow twitched, his cousin chuckling softly as he reached out and smoothed his fingers through his soft hair. “You’re thinking hard there, cousin. What’s going on in that head of yours?” he asked sitting next to him with a curious look in expressive eyes.

 

Itachi flicked his eyes up at the other before humming. “My taicho pulled me aside and told me to think about some things. They want to pull you in, kill you off publically and hide you privately,” he said after a moment. Shisui blinked several times, tilting his head to the side. “It’s been discovered that a certain shinobi wishes to have your eyes and any eyes of the Uchiha that he can gather.”

 

Shisui stared at his friend before sighing. “I thought I had a tail that I didn’t ask for,” he muttered, Itachi smiling slightly and bumping shoulders with him. “Very well. Who told him this?”

 

“No idea.” Itachi looked out over the cliff with a frown. “He just arrived one day, handed a scroll over and they talked. Three hours later and I’m being pulled aside by my taicho and talked to. We have...plans if you wish to go through this,” he told him.

 

Shisui nibbled on his bottom lip. “Will I be able to get free one day?” he asked, Itachi nodding his head once. “How?”

 

“Those who are a part of the coup are to be taken in. For the next few years, you shall be under protection while we restructure our clan and how we interact with the rest of the village,” Itachi said, standing up.

 

“Well then, let’s do it,” Shisui chuckled, standing up with him and smirking, Sharingan spinning before they disappeared in a flash. A week later, Danzo was snarling when the eye that he had stolen from ‘Shisui’ exploded in his arm and poisoned his blood, effectively killing him and taking out the one who would have killed every Uchiha for their eyes.

 

March 20

Kakashi/Naruto

For: YuliaLeafHill

 

“Naru-san?” Kakashi hummed, looking over the slight male’s shoulder, watching him carefully construct a seal before pulling back rust colored hair back. He knew that he was doing it for Shisui and Itachi, to save the older male of the two, but he couldn’t place the layers that were being used.

 

“No copying this, Hatake-san. This is Uzumaki property and not even this village is allowed to use them,” Naruto hummed, smiling at the pout from the other man. “I told you that I was not going to let this world, this time, fall to the same rot that my home did,” he drawled. “And if that means using lost techniques and a timed seal, then so be it.”

 

“You are ruthless. I wonder if your counterpart here will be so ruthless,” Kakashi drawled, watching a smaller, blond version of the man next to him run past the window with Shikamaru following after him. “Does he know who you are?” he asked, turning back to Naruto.

 

“No. He knows me as Naru, a distant cousin and nothing more. I am happy with that seeing as he doesn’t live with me, nor does he wish to. He is allowed to come to my house but he is much like me back then. Independent. I had enough issues sharing a tent with someone on my missions as it is,” Naruto said, turning back to the seal. “He’ll be fine. You won’t fuck up so much because a certain Uchiha will have the family support he needs to not be a spoiled brat boning for power.”

 

Kakashi shuddered and wrinkled his nose. “I do hope so,” he groaned, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

 

“Just wait until he finishes growing up. If I catch you two fucking in my house, I’ll toss you both out without any clothes,” Naruto drawled, watching a soft flush spread over Kakashi’s cheeks.

 

March 21

Kakashi/Sasuke

For: YuliaLeafHill

 

Sighing and slumping down as he stared at his lover, Kakashi snorted, smiling softly at his lover. “You know, when Naru said you’d grow up better than what he knew, he wasn’t lying,” he drawled.

 

Sasuke snorted and turned back to the paperwork before him. “Considering I didn’t have to grow up around my father’s constant need to have two genius children and that my brother was finally able to spend time with me? I’m not surprised,” he drawled, reading over the packet of paperwork. Itachi was the head of the clan and lead the police force himself, but Sasuke tended to share duties with him.

 

Ever since Naru had appeared one day things had changed from the path that it had been set on. The Uchiha clan was now fully integrated into the village because of Itachi, Sasuke, and Shisui. Naruto was a jounin with his own genin team and a lover who loved him so much that he had threatened to leave his clan.

 

And the darkness that had been undermining the village had been removed, allowing healthy growth all around.

 

Kakashi chuckled and stood up, pressing a kiss to Sasuke’s head with a smile before heading to make tea for both of them. “I should have known that what Naru-san had told us would come to pass,” he drawled, getting a smile from his lover. “That man knows things that no one should ever know.”

 

Sasuke hummed and finished his paperwork with a knowing look. “Ah, but there are things that he doesn’t know. Not in this line,” he said, joining Kakashi in the kitchen, watching as he made tea. “Like what our sex lives look like. Though he keeps giving us this look like he’s missing something.”

 

“Or someone,” Kakashi hummed, pulling his lover into his arms with a smile. “We’ll figure it out. For now, tea. Team mission report. Then bed? We have an early meet up with Naruto and Shikamaru.”

 

“Perfection.”

 

March 22

Naruto/Shikamaru

For: YuliaLeafHill

 

Sitting back against the headboard, Shikamaru stared down at his lover, smiling when the other man just muttered and curled up under the blankets, shifting closer to him. Reaching down, he ran his fingers through soft, long hair. He had to stop Naruto from cutting it all off, knowing that it would have looked odd for the other man. Especially with the way he tended to dress.

 

That and he loved to tug and yank on it during some of their more heated sexcapades.

 

Chuckling at the moan from Naruto, he massaged his head and coaxed him into falling back asleep. With that done, he slipped out of bed and headed into the kitchen, making himself a cup of tea before he walked to the large bay window that took up one part of their living room wall. Standing before it with cup in hand, he smirked as he watched the deer nibbling on the plants that Naruto had specifically grown just for them.

 

They knew better than to go for anything that was behind a fence and was happy to have the smaller garden for themselves.

 

Shikamaru had never once thought when they had been younger that he would fall in love with Naruto and become lovers with him. Much less be planning their wedding, and for the future, the surrogacy that would allow them to have children from both of them. He had never once thought that the hyper blond would be his life’s choice but he was happy with him.

 

Testing the tea, he smiled as he watched clouds start to roll in and rain start to fall over the village. He was happy, his mother not so much but then again, she had just about picked out a wife for him. Some simpering little thing who had wanted his name and nothing more. As he had told the both of them, he needed someone who could keep up with his needs and stamina, and who would have enjoyed having sex.

 

His mother had tried to push it through before his father had put his foot down after Shikamaru had threatened to leave the clan fully. Currently, she wasn’t talking to him but that didn’t matter. After she had tried to get him to agree to having Naruto as a side piece of ass, he hadn’t talked to her much anyways.

 

“You’re thinking about your mother again,” Naruto groaned as he wrapped his arms around Shikamaru’s waist and pressed up against him. “Your fingers are tapping.”

 

“Yeah, well we have to deal with her bullshit today, remember?” he asked, smiling over his shoulder at his lover. “Remember, kimono shopping for the wedding and she isn’t allowed to go in alone after she tried to buy a funeral kimono set for it.”

 

“Right,” Naruto sighed and buried his nose into the other’s back a bit more firmly. “We stocked up on alcohol right? I am going to need it after this bullshit.”

 

“I did. And I’m going to have dad meet us at the shop to help corral her,” Shikamaru promised.

 

Naruto groaned. “I should thank you for getting him to come,” he said, hand slipping into Shikamaru’s sleep pants. The Nara shuddered at the smirk that he could feel as the long fingered hand found his cock and teased over it.

 

Oh yes, he was very, very happy.

 


	4. Drabbles 2017 - March 27 to May 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Drabbles  
> From: March 23 to April 5  
> Fandoms: Naruto  
> AN: So I'm doing a double posting because I didn't post last week. Things happened and shit went down. I was just seriously tired though, so I hope that you all enjoy these drabbles.
> 
> And yes! I know that this is so amazingly late, but like hell was I going to miss another week. Even it is very late. Sorry about that you guys.
> 
> *~*~*~*

March 27

Pairing: Naruto/Minato

For: smidnt45

 

“Naru-san…” Minato started before stopping and closing his mouth, frowning heavily as he stared at the young man who was sitting on his kitchen counter. Naru raised an eyebrow at the man before snorting.

 

“I swear that you all are idiots,” Naru stated, sliding off of the counter. “What Kushina-san sees in you, I will never know.”

 

Minato looked vaguely insulted at the jab from Kushina’s cousin and bodyguard. “Who are you calling idiots?” he asked, scowling.

 

Naru just rolled his eyes and reached out, hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand. “You, you idiot. You don’t like what Orochimaru is and you blame it _all_ on him. He is a part of a smaller founding clan of this village yet you treat him like trash when he does what you want him to do,” he stated. Shaking his head, he snorted. “Orochimaru came to you and the Third for good reason. Don’t be an idiot and push him away. You need the Sanin to stay in the damn village, not push them to all flip you off and leave.”

 

Minato opened his mouth, prepared to protest before closing it at the raised eyebrow that came from the other male. While Naru didn’t look like any Uzumaki out there, with long hair that was more strawberry than the blood red of mose Uzumaki’s, he did have their chakra.

 

And their fuinjutsu knowledge which made him a very scary and unpredictable opponent.

 

“I’ll stop watching him like he’s going to attack me,” Minato grunted, crossing his arms and looking like a child pouting about having their favorite toy taken from them.

 

Naru chuckled and shook his head. “Oh, make no mistake, he is going to attack you. But not physically. He’ll attack you verbally. Just like he does your sensei,” he chirped before sliding out of the window.

 

He had a lot to do yet after all and he still had to meet with Orochimaru to buy the makings for dinner with Kushina after all.

 

March 28

Pairing: Sasuke/Itachi

For: smidnt45

 

Standing on the seal to the bedroom of his brother, Itachi carefully controlled his chakra and slipped in, snorting at the lackluster protections affording the younger boy. He had just ‘killed’ his family after all, so why wasn’t there ANBU stalking the house?

 

Shaking his head, he closed the window before closing the curtains behind him. He had come to check on his younger brother and was rather surprised that he wasn’t in the hospital still. Or even had someone watching over him to see how badly his mental state was.

 

‘ _Most likely the idiots on the Hokage’s so called council fault,’_ Itachi thought to himself. Reaching down, he pulled Sasuke’s blanket over him, mentally moaning that his brother had never stopped kicking his blankets off of him.

 

Moving around the bed silently, he left the bedroom, closing the door behind him and walking down the stairs, intent on checking on what was in the kitchen. Sasuke had never gone really shopping after all, so he needed to check on what he had. There was no telling how rotten things had gotten while he had been healing from the attack after all.

 

He sighed as he lit a candle and started going through the cabinets, putting away the food that he had brought with him in a scroll, sealed away the rotten or past due date food, and set up food that even Sasuke could make with little issue. Once he was done, he cleaned up, blew out the now stub of a candle and headed to his own room.

 

Bypassing everything, he gathered the books that he had hidden, his weaponry, a few other things that he wanted to keep safe before leaving his journals sitting on his desk. He knew that his brother would one day read them.

 

After he tried to burn them that was.

 

March 29

Pairing: Sasuke/Itachi/Naruto

For: smidnt45

 

The two brothers watched as their third slowly sharpened every weapon with an edge that needed to be worked on in the house. He had come in scarily calm nearly ten minutes before, gathered the all of their sharp weapons, and sat down to work on them. Since then, he hadn’t said a word.

 

And the brothers were worried about their lover.

 

“Naruto...what happened?” Itachi asked, finally breaking the silence that was just filled with the sound of metal on sharpening stone.

 

Blue eyes looked up at his older lover and blinked a few times, coming back to himself. “I swear that one day I’m going to tie Sakura and Ino up in the heaviest chains I can find, attach anvils to it and toss both their asses down a deep canyon,” he said. Itachi raised an eyebrow while Sasuke groaned and rubbed at his face.

 

“What did they say?” he asked, looking at his blond lover who scowled.

 

“They seem to think that you’ll leave me for them. They’ll marry the two of you, have babies, and ignore when you two fuck but I won’t be a part of this,” Naruto said. Itachi narrowed his eyes, knowing that it hit too close to the insecurities that they had worked hard in removing from their lover. “I know that they are just pissed that I’m with the two of you, but I’m so damn tired of them.”

 

Sasuke and Itachi shared a look before splitting, Itachi going to pick up their lover and take him to their bed while Sasuke planned a few things. Sakura and Ino found themselves running across the threesome much more often than they thought they should.

 

They found Naruto and Itachi screwing over Naruto’s desk; Sasuke cuddling Naruto close, the two just touching and smiling; Itachi taking Naruto against the wall of an alleyway in the shadows while Sasuke leant against the opposite wall, stroking his own cock slowly.

 

It pissed them off and when they went to confront Naruto, they found Sasuke and Itachi slowly fucking, both in the blond as he was lost to the pleasure. Stumbling off, they decided that maybe they should wait for the two brothers to lose interesting.

 

To their anger, the two brothers simply married Naruto and used surrogates for their children.

  
March 30, 2017

Pairing: Neji/Itachi

For: smint45

 

Staring at the man who he had taken home after a night at the club, Itachi hummed and trailed a hand down soft skin. Whereas his skin was like cream, his partners was more like caramel in milk. It was soft and light. And surprisingly soft.

 

Neji groaned, curling up slightly under the touches, not wanting to wake up just yet. “Damn it, if you want to get laid again before I go home, you’ll let me sleep for another hour,” he whined. “Fucking stamina freaks.”

 

Itachi chuckled softly and patted Neji’s hip. Sliding out of bed and leaving him to his rest, he pulled on a pair of pants as he thought about what they had gotten up to just the night before. He had gone out, intent on finding a partner for the night, thinking of going for someone soft and supple.

 

Instead he had gone for Neji and found a wonderful partner that had given as much as he had taken. He knew that his partner was most likely sore, neither of them had been gentle while they had been fucking, but he wasn’t feeling it quite as much as Neji was most likely feeling.

 

Making coffee and digging around in his refrigerator, he found that he had enough food for that morning. Pulling out eggs and a few left over vegetables, he decided to go simple with a vegetable omelet for their breakfast. Checking the time, he started to slice the vegetables and scrambled the eggs before putting a water kettle onto the stove.

 

Heating some oil in a pan, he dropped the vegetables in and set to work on heating and cooking them soft. Just as the eggs hit the pan, Neji stumbled out and snagged the kettle as it started to steam and whistle. “I hope you have good tea,” he grumbled.

 

Itachi chuckled and handed him a prepared tea ball, letting him make his tea and turned back to their food. Finishing with the cooking, he slid it onto two plates and added the toast that Neji offered him, setting them in the breakfast nook of his kitchen.

 

Neji slipped into the nook and took his plate with a slight smile before digging in. Itachi followed his example and dug into the food, the two eating in silence. After they had eaten and cleaned up, Neji turned to Itachi and smirked at him.

 

“As promised, since you let me sleep, and you fed me, now you can now get laid,” he simply said. Itachi smirked, hauling him up and over his shoulder before walking back to the bedroom, intent on making good on that promise.

 

March 31, 2017

Pairing: Minato/Itachi

For: smint45

 

“Minato-san…” Itachi stopped just in the doorway of the hokage’s office, finding Minato standing at the window and frowning thoughtfully. Tilting his head, he hummed quietly. “I suppose that Naru-san has spoken to you about something?” he asked.

 

“He did,” Minato said, shaking his head at the slight look of curiosity that he caught on Itachi’s face. “No, I’m not going to say what he said. But let’s say that it included calling me an idiot and for good reason.”

 

Itachi shook his head and rolled his eyes, comfortable with Minato. “I am not surprised,” he said, closing the door behind him with a smirk. “How is Kushina-san?” he asked.

 

Minato groaned and moved away from the window, going to sit down at his desk as he rubbed at his face. “She’s pissed at me because I sent Naru-san on a new mission that could use his special touch.”

 

“His bluntness or the fact that he can surprisingly get into any place that he puts his mind to?” Itachi asked, starting to shift through the papers on Minato’s desk. He had never expected his life to take the turn it had, going from ANBU to one of the Hokage’s most trusted bodyguards and assistants. He was happy with how his life was going though.

 

Shisui was alive and well, hidden still, but alive. The Uchiha clan had decided to back off on the coup and work with the village after Naru had smacked a few idiots around. Verbally that is, but he had smacked them around.

 

Looking to Minato as he rubbed at his face with a grunt, Itachi chuckled and turned back to the paperwork. “I’ll separate out the bullshit and let you get to working on the correct stuff.”

 

Minato sighed and nodded. “Thank you. I swear that we have to train those damn secretaries better,” he said.

 

Itachi smirked and pulled a file box towards him with one foot. “We need to make sure that the idiots who want the power doesn’t get to them is what we need to do,” he said, dropping files into the box before putting others back onto the desk. He finished one of the piles and went to work on the second one while Minato turned to start the pile that he had gotten through.

 

Minato just groaned some more as Itachi snickered and did his work. His life was always interesting as the man’s bodyguard and assistant after all.

 

April 1, 2017

Pairing: Kisame/Naruto

For: smint45

 

Kisame pouted at the blond who was sitting on a chair across from him. He had come to Ichigo, desperate for help and knowing that he was one of the few people that wouldn’t just turn him away. But he was regretting coming to the guy since his apprentice was sitting there, looking much to amused to be healthy.

 

“Why can’t you go bug some other guy?” Kisame asked, nearly whining, but he still hurt. His ass was feeling raw, even after Ichigo had fixed him up.

 

Naruto smirked. “I’m to sit here and make sure that you don’t move from that bed while the cream does it work. So that means you have to deal with me,” he purred, getting a low groan from the other man. Crossing his legs once more and smoothing the simple fighting kimono that he wore, he rested his cheek on one hand and shook his head. He was highly amused by the fact that Kisame had come to Ichigo for such a thing. “Tell me, who did you piss off?”

 

Kisame glared. “Who said I pissed someone off?” he snarled. Naruto just raised an eyebrow at him, making the large man huff and pout. “Deidara and Sasori. I woke up with the damn thing in my ass already and with the shit on that thing,” he snorted. “The fuckers drugged me.”

 

Naruto blinked several times before laughing softly at that. He sat back in his seat and smirked. “Why is it that I’m not the least bit surprised?” he drawled. Kisame groaned and let his head fall forward with a whimper.

 

He was suddenly very much hating his life.

 

April 2, 2017

Pairing: Pein/Naruto

For: smint45

 

“I was...not expecting this…” Pein said, swallowing while staring at Naruto. The blond smirked and shifted, his kimono falling open just a bit more, exposing more smooth skin to the other’s gaze. He swallowed again.

 

“Well, I had to try to get your attention somehow,” Naruto said, shrugging while smiling softly at the man. “You were ignoring my letters to you after all. I’m here to talk about you dropping the idiot Madara.”

 

“Why should I?” Pein asked, moving to sit down, watching the way Naruto was lounging on his bed. He knew that just because the man didn’t look like he had weapons didn’t mean that he couldn’t hide a few away in such a way that he couldn’t tell.

 

Naruto’s smile was slow and innocently seductive. Pein had a feeling that it wasn’t on purpose either. “Because I know for a fact that he is using everyone in your little group so that he can destroy Konoha just because he can’t kill Tobirama and Hashirama.” He tilted his head. “And to continue the cycle of hate between their clans that their ancestors started.”

 

“Ancestors?” he asked. Naruto reached out and plucked up a scroll to the side before turning tossing it at the red head. Catching it with narrowed eyes, Pein opened the scroll and started to read the legend contained on the scroll, eyes widening. “How did you get this?” he asked.

 

“The Uzumaki were the caretakers of the world’s history, Pein.” Naruto slipped off of the bed and smoothed his kimono down. “I am one of the few Uzumaki who has claimed their heritage and has claimed the scrolls that hold the histories. I found that gem rather by chance and with the help of Ichigo-sensei.”

 

“Isn’t he connected to the families?” Pein asked, Naruto nodding his head. “I see,” he breathed, staring at the file with a frown on his lips. “You realize that I will have to do my own research right?” Looking up from the scroll, he watched as Naruto smiled and nodded his head, turning towards the door, rearranging his kimono as he walked.

 

“That’s fine. You know where to find me and how to get a hold of me,” Naruto said, waving a hand over one shoulder with a smirk before leaving the other man to do what he needed to do.

 

Naruto knew that Pein would find him. After all, Uzumaki blood spoke true and if what he had found was true, the man would find him soon enough.

 

March 3, 2017

Pairing: Shino/Naruto

For: Hefaery on AO3

 

Shino watched. He watched as Kiba grew from a brash child trying to outdo his sister to a man who was self confident in his abilities. He had watched as Hinata go from a shy, stuttering girl to a woman who was confident in her mind and her body, leading her clan with a firm, but gentle hand.

 

He watched the other five who had graduated from their class. Watched them go from children with no idea of the realities of their chosen life to adults who knew what they had to do but still hoping for a future of happiness.

 

But one person alone drew his attention most often than not.

 

One Uzumaki Naruto.

 

When Shino had met him, he had been annoying and loud, transferring into their class from another. Their class was rather higher up but the guy had been able to do what he needed to do to stay in the class. But still, he had been loud and Shino’s bug companions hadn’t liked him for that reason.

 

They had liked his chakra though. The feelings that he had gotten was that they could use the chakra they ate much like his own to grow and fill their bellies, which had helped his own chakra stores to grow a bit faster.

 

Then they had graduated and Naruto had been placed on Team Seven with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura under Hatake Kakashi. He hadn’t been able to observe him quite as much as he wanted but when Kurosaki Ichigo appeared, he had found that something changed in Naruto. He became truly happy instead of just portraying what he thought of as happiness.

 

It had made him take notice even more and his kikaichu had started to buzz even more around him. Naruto had once said it was like the purr of a big cat when he had asked Shino what the sound was.

 

Then Naruto and Ichigo had been in and out of the village, and Shino had watched him grow in leaps and bounds, spurring the rest of them to try their hardest.

 

But here, now, watching Naruto smile sweetly at him as they watched Ichigo become a married man with Orochimaru, something that they had never thought would happen, he found that all of his observations held nothing compared to this moment. Especially when Naruto laced their fingers together and rested his head against his shoulder.

 

March 4, 2017

Pairing: Shikamaru/Naruto

For: Hefaery on AO3

 

Staring down at Naruto, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at his lover, getting a small snicker from the younger man as he shifted on the ground. “You are annoying some days,” he groaned, prompting Naruto to burst into laughter.

 

“I know but you know that you love me,” Naruto teased, reaching up and poking at the tip of his nose with an amused smile. “Come on, Shikamaru, you know that I’m right about needing to deal with her. She seems to think that she can stalk you and get away with trying to get into your bed,” he drawled.

 

He wasn’t pissed but he was getting just a bit annoyed with the Sand liaison, and wanted to deal with her. Seeing as she didn’t listen the first time that he had told her that they were together, and then the second or third time, he wanted to do something a little more permanent to get her out of their lives. Especially since she had snuck into Shikamaru’s bedroom while they had been sleeping after a hard mission.

 

Shikamaru groaned and let his head drop forward before grunting. “Fine. Yeah, we’ll talk to dad. I know that I’ve already asked you, but we do have to set up the contract between our clans,” he said, picking up Naruto’s hand where a slim engagement ring sat. Under it sat a tattoo that most married nins had to show that they were taken during missions, but the ring was always on Naruto’s finger the moment he entered the village.

 

Shikamaru lined his ring with his fiance’s and smiled.

 

Naruto sighed softly and pressed a kiss to Shikamaru’s lips, getting a low chuckle. “I know it’s a drag, Shika, but I would like to tell our friends that we’re engaged. And we both know that your mom has no say in the engagement. Your dad has gotten just as tired of her bullshit as we have.”

 

Shikamaru huffed with a laugh and smiled, leaning down enough to press a kiss to Naruto’s forehead. “Yeah, let’s do this tomorrow, yeah? I’ll set up an appointment with dad and we’ll do it together.”

 

Naruto squeaked happily and sat up, turning on his knees to hug his fiance around his neck, laughing brightly. “Alright, I can do that. I’ll tell Tsunade that I need tomorrow off for an emergency clan thing and meet you for lunch?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, that’s good for me,” Shikamaru replied, nodding his head with an amused smile on his lips. Naruto just smiled even more and pressed close to the other man.

 

March 5, 2017

Pairing: Neji/Naruto

For: Hefary on AO3

 

He watched the blond. His friends said that he stalked the blond man from the first day of college, but he couldn’t call it that. He couldn’t help it that they shared a good chunk of their classes and tended to eat around the same time. The food thing was because it was usually fresher and the crowds were less likely to be suffocating, allowing him to eat. And he had chosen said classes long before he had seen the blond.

 

Uzumaki Naruto. Supposed unclaimed child of Namikaze Minato, high class lawyer, and the only child of Uzumaki Kushina, another high class lawyer.

 

Naruto had come back after living with Kushina in Suna for nearly ten years, having moved there with her after some kind of big blow up between her and Minato. He had gone from the bright, hyper annoying brat, to a man intent on getting his nursing degree and working for the hospital that his godmother, Tsunade, owned.

 

He was quiet and rather sweet from what Hinata had told him one day. But Neji wasn’t stalking him, no way, no how.

 

It didn’t matter that he was in the library while Naruto studied at one of the private desks. He was studying for an upcoming mid-term and had books piled up around him and his computer on the table before him. Looking around, he pulled a book closer to him and flipped a page before well known tanned hands put down a closed laptop and plug down before him.

 

Looking up, his eyes widened as he stared at Naruto, the younger male blushing slightly but smiling at him. “Do you think I could sit with you? I noticed that you were studying for our mid-terms and you have a few of the books I was hoping to use,” Naruto said.

 

Neji swallowed at the slightly rough, rolling voice of the man before him but nodded. “Yeah, sure,” he said.

 

Naruto’s smile stretched and he sat down with a shy look at him. “Thanks.”

 

“Not a problem.” Amazed at what was happening, Neji stared at Naruto for a few minutes as he set his stuff up before returning to his own studying.

 

He wasn’t stalking the guy but he couldn’t help but notice him wherever he went. And since he approached him, maybe he could get a coffee date out of him.

  
  


 


	5. Drabble 2017 - April 6 to April 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Drabbles  
> From: April 6 to April 12  
> Fandoms: Bleach  
> AN: I know, I know, it's late, but I was having trouble in figuring out that last pairing since I didn't have any more requested pairings. So I hope that you enjoy this round and I'll see you next week with another set.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

April 6, 2017

Pairing: Keigo/Uryu

For: Hellfaery on AO3

 

Glaring at the other male across from him, Uryu wondered just why Keigo was there in the sewing club room, absently working on something. “Why are you here?” he asked, pulling out his supplies to work on the quilts that he had been creating all year for the annual quilt drive. His father’s hospital did it for the patients that would never go home and he tried hard to have several ready.

 

“I’m here because it’s the only place that I can get away with hiding my knitting at school,” Keigo said, snoring softly as he held up the rather large, thick square of soft yarn. Uryu noted that Keigo had looked as if he was sewing the squares together, a needling hanging from some of the yarn of one of the squares. It looked to be halfway done so far. “You’re not the only one who does crafts.”

 

Uryu narrowed his eyes, finding no fault in the stitches and the way Keigo was pulling the squares together. He couldn’t knit with the larger needles that it looked like Keigo had used, and what he could knit tended to be smaller. But he still knew how it should look. “These are well done,” he finally admitted, Keigo smirking.

 

“You should see Ichigo crochet. Yuzu’s favorite blankets are the ones done by one of us,” Keigo said. “And Orihime can quilt like no one else. We all have skills, Uryu. You’re not the only one. Yuzu-chan is actually the sewer of that family and I like knitting. It’s soothing,” he continued, returning to stitching the two squares together.

 

Uryu blinked. “Why haven’t you ever been here before?” he asked, feeling curious about what else the group hadn’t shown.

 

Keigo hummed and finished off the line, putting the two squares to the side. “For me it’s because I’m only really here once a year for about three weeks. During the anniversary week that we lost our parents, my sister goes on a massive cleaning streak and to keep my knitting supplies, along with other things, I hide them. It’s only the smart thing to do after all since once she threw away nearly thirty-two thousand yen worth of knitting supplies. Including my rather nice set of bamboo knitting needles. She had to replace most of it and it still took her a good six months,” he said.

 

Uryu raised an eyebrow at that. “Why would she throw it away during that one time of year? Outside of the loss...what triggers it?” he asked.

 

Keigo sighed as he pulled out two rather thick bamboo knitting needles and a thread of thick yarn in dark gold. “She’s always been one to clean when it comes to remembering those she’s lost. It’s an OCD thing. When she starts, she can’t stop. I start to pack away certain things into our storage unit and change the locks on her,” he admitted, shrugging. “It’s a way to control something that she can’t really control.” Looking up at Uryu, he smiled slightly. “Anyways, I’m behind on the blankets that I’m making for the kids to use during the day. The quilts you make ‘em is all well and good when they’re really cold or during the night, but something like these?” he asked, holding up the yarn that he had created a slip knot in. “These are great for everything else.”

 

Uryu huffed and shook his head, turning to his quilt with a small smile, working on the design and making sure that it would stay whole.

 

April 7, 2017

Pairing: Keigo/Mizuiro

For: Hellfaery on AO3

 

Smiling as Keigo carefully stuffed the bits of yarn that he hadn’t used in his knitting into baggies, knowing that his friend would give them to Uryu to use on his quilts that he was finishing up. “All done?” he asked, walking into the guest room of his house and sitting down.

 

Keigo looked up and smiled, nodding his head with a slight smile. “Yeah. I’m done with the blankets. Thanks for letting me stash them here this year,” he said, Mizuiro waving him off with a smile.

 

“It really isn’t an issue, Keigo, you know that,” he teased, before relaxing on the bed. “I’m just glad that that little girl made the recovery that she did. I’m actually rather surprised.”

 

“I think it had to do with getting the blanket from me, the quilt from Uryu, the painting done by Orihime and Tatsuki, and the rag doll from Ichigo. Urahara-san said something about the fact that our powers, even mine even though it’s so small in comparison, tend to feel more like healing than attacking.” He smiled softly at the blankets that he had folded up and packed into three plastic totes. “She apparently has a bit of power, just a tiny amount, of her own and the power that was embedded in the things helped her to heal. Ishida-san is going to test some of the other patients to see if our things can help them to. The parents are just glad that their daughter is healthy.”

 

Mizuiro hummed and tipped his head back. “I’m thinking that...I might start making kimono again…” he said, thoughtfully. Keigo blinked and looked at his friend, surprised. He knew that the other hadn’t practiced in making kimono, something that his mother had taught him before she had left for whatever reason. So to hear him talking about making kimono again was a surprise.

 

“Why?”

 

Mizuiro smiled softly. “I want to give the little girls something bright and pretty to wear. I know that the hospital does festivals every month for the kids…” he said, trailing off and shrugging. “Some of their kimono are looking a little worn anyways. So I want to do something nice.”

 

Keigo smiled softly and rested his chin on his hand, propping his elbow on his bent knee. “You know, I can talk with my sponsors and see if they want to help you start that if you’re really interested.”

 

Mizuiro smiled at his friend and picked up the last blanke that Keigo had finished, feeling the steady thrum of energy woven within the soft yarn. “Yeah. Do that. I have money but having sponsors would be nice. Especially since some of this fabric costs.” Keigo chuckled and returned to packing up his knitting supplies, glad that his friend was healing from whatever had cut so deep.

 

April 8, 2017

Pairing: Uryu/Mizuiro

For: Hellfaery on AO3

 

Watching the children gasp in surprised delight at each of them having pretty new kimono’s for the Christmas festival that was coming up, Uryu smiled and laid the last of the quilts onto the table. Each quilt, all of them large enough to be used for many years to come for any child who survived what was happening to them, had been carefully folded. Then he had taken ribbon and wrapped them like he  would a boxed gift, adding a name tag for each of the little ones.

 

“They seem happy,” Mizuiro noted from beside him where he was laying out Keigo’s knitted blankets since he had landed a cold and didn’t want to endanger the children with it. Uryu hummed.

 

“I know that you’ll be getting a few crying parents about their gifts. And that they may end up being used as funerary wear…” he warned. Mizuiro hummed and nodded.

 

“I knew that. There is a reason why all of the colors that I used were chosen to either bring them good luck and health, or to help guide them to their final rest,” he admitted. He smiled at one little girl who was bald from her cancer treatment and wearing an oxygen mask, burst into happy tears at the kimono she had pulled out of the box. On it had her favorite creature, a goldfish, that was playing with her favorite toy on the back.

 

He could just barely feel her power reacting to the power that had been transferred while he had worked on it. Smiling, Mizuiro looked through the blankets and found the two that had been made for her, Ichigo walking up and dropping a rag doll and a crochet cap on top of the two before heading off to hand out the rest.

 

“Let me give the little one these and then I will help you with handing out the rest of these,” Mizuiro promised, Uryu raising an eyebrow but nodding in agreement. Walking over to the little girl and her parents, he gave the gifts to her, smiling when she beamed at the door and the cute cap for that would help keep her head warm. She smiled even wider when she learned that he had been the one to create her kimono.

 

With a promise to create another kimono for her when she got all better, Mizuiro walked back to Uryu and helped him put the blankets together with a small smile. “It looks like things will be going so much better for some of these kids,” Uryu hummed. He gazed out over the children who were all awed over everything that they had gotten so far, smiling very softly at the sight. “It’s nice to know that we were able to help them.”

 

Mizuiro hummed and nodded as he paired the last of the two blankets together. “It is very nice to know,” he agreed before placing the paired blankets out onto the table. “How about we step away for a few minutes and walk down to the local cafe? I’m sure that our friends will enjoy some hot tea and we could get away from this for a little bit. The blankets will be fine on their own and the others are handing out things.”

 

Uryu stared at Mizuiro before his lips quirked upwards into a smile and he nodded. “That sounds perfect. Let me gather my jacket and wallet and I will meet you by the door there,” he said, Mizuiro nodding and heading to get his own jacket and wallet from where he had stashed them. Meeting up with the other male, the Quincy lead the way out of the hospital and found himself relaxing in the presence of his new found friend.

 

He had never expected to find such friendships but he supposed that was what happened when one of your closest friends was Ichigo. You meet all sorts of people.

 

April 9, 2017

Pairing: Isshin/Uryu

For: Hellfaery on AO3

 

“My dad is going to kill you,” Uryu sighed as he stared at his phone, having just gotten off of the phone with his father. “The man is very pissed off at you for whatever reason.”

 

“Perhaps it is because I am sleeping with his only child? Never mind the fact that he is currently with my eldest child,” Isshin drawled as he shifted in their shared bed. Uryu hummed and looked over at his lover, admiring the fact that even in a specialized gigai, the man kept up his training.

 

“This is maybe true.” He put his phone on the bedside table and slipped out of bed, uncaring of his nudity. “Either that or you convinced me to go for what would make me happy when it comes to my degree? He was hoping for me to go for something along the medical care lines.”

 

“Ah, but will that truly make you happy? Or will running your own store make you happy?” Isshin asked, watching the way his young lover moved about their bedroom, picking up discarded clothing. “You’ve been working at the bookstore for the last two years, ever since you decided you needed to fill your time outside of Hollow’s and school. And the owners were talking about one day making you partner when they found out that you were going for the business degree,” he continued.

 

“They like the way I treat the customers and the fact that I was able to help fully balance their books,” Uryu chuckled, tossing their dirty clothes into the hamper. Opening one drawer, he pulled out fresh boxers before sliding it shut. “I find myself much happier with the thought of running a store. And Orihime speaks of one day running her own bakery. Her last e-mail was filled with what she was learning at the culinary school. Apparently they like her artwork and she has gotten some rather nice offers to do artwork for various things. Including book covers.”

 

Isshin hummed, leering at his lover. “Now, what about your father?” he asked.

 

“Apparently he didn’t like the fact that my school days don’t start at the crack of dawn, just so I can stay in bed with you for longer than just a few seconds after waking up,” Uryu drawled. “Never mind the fact that my classes were only offered at these times,” he continued.

 

Isshin chuckled and stood up, tugging Uryu into his arms with a smirk, pressing a kiss to his lips before letting him go. “Well, your father always did dislike me. Mostly because I married his ‘sister’ without his sayso. He was not happy about that fact,” he snorted.

 

Uryu rolled his eyes and continued to gather fresh clothes for the day. “Yes, well, if he tries to kill you, I will be most displeased,” he drawled, tapping Isshin’s nose on the way into their private bathroom. “And I know for a fact that Yuzu will pout at him until he gives into her desire.”

 

“And Ichigo will most likely make him sleep on the couch if he tries,” Isshin snorted, pulling on a pair of boxers and a robe. “I’ll start the coffee and see what we have in the fridge. Wanna go shopping together later?” he asked.

 

Uryu hummed as he turned the water on to heat. “Yes, that sounds fine. And I’ll speak with my father after my first class. Make sure he’s not coming after you,” he promised. He smiled at the rich laughter from his lover and stepped under the flow of water.

 

April 10, 2017

Pairing: Ryuuken/Ichigo

 

Tapping his pen on the tablet before him, flipping the page in his text book, Ichigo sighed and shook his head with a chuckle. Ryuuken was growling and stalking around their home, having the day off from his hospital duties while Ichigo was dealing with his one online course for the day.

 

“You got to admit, Uryu is your kid. Stubbornness and all,” Ichigo drawled, having heard his lover and Uryu speaking. “He’ll probably end up calling you in a couple of hours after his first class to warn you not to come after dad.”

 

Ryuuken groaned and sat down, watching the way his lover would read something on his laptop screen before comparing it to his textbook and write notes. He loved seeing Ichigo so relaxed even when studying. “You are right,” he huffed, shaking his head with an amused smile. “That and you would have banished me to the couch if I do go after your father.”

 

“You can always challenge him to a spar and keep it purely physical,” Ichigo suggested. “Making sure that neither of you are maimed or killed mind you,” he drawled, waving his pen at the other man. “But you don’t have much say in what Uryu does, much less who he dates and sleeps with. More so since you’re with me.”

 

Ryuuken huffed and nodded. “You are right. Again. Do you suppose that we should invite them to dinner sometime soon? Really talk things over?” he asked, standing to gather his coffee cup, a pad of paper and a pen. Sitting down, he stared at his thoughtful looking lover before the other man nodded his head.

 

“Yeah. After the two of you have your spar though, not before. I think you both need to get some of that tension out before you guys try and talk things out,” Ichigo said, tapping his pen on the table. “It’ll work better that way. How about you two do that spar this weekend and then the weekend after that we can all get together.”

 

Ryuuken looked at the calendar and nodded in agreement. “We’re all free that weekend and it would work well enough. How about I pick up a bottle of that sake that you enjoy so much for after dinner? We will try and work things out so that I won’t feel the need to kill your father.”

 

Ichigo smiled and stood up enough to lean over the table, stealing a kiss from his lover with a chuckle. “That sounds perfect. What are you going to do while I work on this class?” he asked, sitting back down.

 

Ryuuken hummed. “I figured I would make a list of food that we need to order, and then work on some files that I have. A few of my patients are making me worry,” he admitted, Ichigo nodding.

 

“If I can, I’ll try to help you with the files after I’m done and I take an actual shower,” Ichigo offered before turning back to his work. Ryuuken smiled and finished off his coffee. Rinsing out the cup, he started his list, thinking over what his lover had suggested and making a note to call Isshin about a spar later.

 

It would be nice to have a good excuse to kick the man around. Just because he had such a young lover didn’t mean that he himself couldn’t do the overprotective father thing Isshin had pulled the same shit on him when Ichigo and he had started to date after all.

 

April 11, 2017

Pairing: Yachiru/Yuzu

For: Affy-chan

 

He didn’t know how his youngest sister had gotten together with Yachiru. He had known that when he had died, his body giving out at the young age of thirty after he had lost his husband, that his sisters hadn’t ever really found their own love. So when Yuzu had left the living world and joined the Fourth after going through the academy since she still had her memories, he hadn’t expected her and Yachiru to come together.

 

Much less find love.

 

Ichigo smiled as he watched Yachiru helped Yuzu move through a set of kata’s, smoothing down his hakama as his husband sat down next to him. “They’re sweet together,” Ryuuken drawled, getting a low chuckle from Ichigo as he leant into him.

 

Yuzu giggled as she was dipped by Yachiru and kissed her wife, Ichigo shaking his head. “They are. They are absolutely adorable when they get together and silly in love.” He smirked up at his lover. “She’s acting like me when I was first in love with you.”

 

Ryuuken snorted. “She’s acting like you always act,” he teased, wrapping his arm around Ichigo’s waist, getting a huff. “Come on, we have to grab those two. Your father is pouting about the family not being at the house for dinner,” he said, pressing a kiss to Ichigo’s head before standing.

 

Ichigo hummed and stood with his husband. “Head on to the house, I’ll gather the two adorable ones,” he said, Ryuuken nodding with a smile and disappearing in a flit of power. Jumping down from the roof, he waved at his sister and sister-in-law. “Hey you two! Stop smooching, clean up and get ready for dinner! Otherwise dad is going to cry all over you two again,” he called out.

 

Yachiru pouted and righted her wife, Yuzu giggling and smoothing down her outfit with a nod. “Yes, Ichigo,” she huffed, drawing Yuzu off to their home. Shaking his head with a small smile, Ichigo left, knowing that they would be at the house soon enough, even if Yachiru whined about it.

 

She only ever whined about it because she knew that Yuzu would kiss her and make it all better.

 

Ichigo shook his head and headed off to the house that their father had opened up again, smiling all the while, excited to see his family. Even if Yuzu and Yachiru were still in the honeymoon stage of their marriage. Fifteen years after the fact.

 

April 12, 2017

Pairing: Ichigo/Isshin

 

Isshin watched as Ichigo stared at his mother’s grave, eyes thoughtful as the wind played with soft hair and the flowers that laid upon it. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to his child and sat, staring at the stone that had his and Masaki’s name carved into it, his name still colored. “You know, one day I won’t be here,” he said, looking at his child.

 

“You still have a few years before you can leave this world,” Ichigo replied. “Even Yamamoto has said that you are not allowed to leave until the girls are able to take care of themselves and the house is fully paid for,” he continued, looking up at his father. “I know it hurts but they need to be taken cared of. There’s a reason why I go to Urahara’s every month and let him play with my body. I don’t want to leave them behind before they can take care of themselves.”

 

“Yes, but at least there is the option that we will be able to help them even during the year that we can’t visit them,” Isshin hummed, wincing with his body gave a throb. Ichigo hummed and nodded. “We have a lot of money that has been taxed and put into a special account for both you and them after all.”

 

“It was nice of them to finally pay for all the shit I’ve done for them,” Ichigo huffed, wrapping his arms around his knees and resting his head on them. “I don’t know though. It...it hurts knowing that we won’t be here for them for much longer.”

 

Isshin sighed and bumped shoulders with his son. “Don’t stress about it so much. I know that you just lost your husband, but you need to hold on just a little longer. The girls are almost through college and they have jobs coming through soon.”

 

“You just want to get back to Uryu again,” Ichigo teased before smiling at the low chuckle. “It was kind of idiotic that the idiot died because he wasn’t paying attention and ran into some idiot with a stick.”

 

“Death by accidental blunt force trauma,” Isshin huffed, shaking his head before smiling. “The amount of complaining he did that first week after he arrived in the Seireitei. But hey, he’s working on taking over a few of the store fronts there and has started to make some good money.”

 

“At least his degree is coming in handy,” Ichigo hummed, standing up finally with a smile on his lips. “Come on. Let’s head home. I want to finish off the bills and shift some money around. The life insurance for Ryuuken came through and I have an appointment to fully update my will.”

  
Isshin smiled softly at his son but stood with a nod, the two leaving the graveyard. The flowers on the grave danced in the breeze while soft laughter danced with it, missed by the two men as they went home.

 


	6. Drabble 2017 - April 13 to April 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Drabbles  
> From: April 13 to April 19  
> Fandoms: Kuroshitsuji  
> Warnings: Some smut, not a lot. Just some.  
> AN: I'm being by a week but I can't find it in myself to care really. I am going to be late for the posting for a while but we'll deal.
> 
> I'm trying to get other things done and written up so that you guys have some nummies going on but that is taking me time. Hopefully by the time I post that last week of Drabbles, I'll have something done and ready for you guys.
> 
> Here's hoping.
> 
> For now, enjoy the drabbles! 
> 
> *~*~*~*

April 13, 2017

Pairing: Ciel/Grell

 

Growling, Ciel slammed the door to his study behind him before slumping against it, his head dipping forward, chin dropping onto his chest.

 

“I shouldn’t be surprised,” he breathed, taking in a deep breath and gathering himself together, pushing away from the door and walking over to the still hot tea that rested on a small stand on his desk. He had bought the small stand to hold his tea cup out of the way, having dealt with the to bouncy influence of several people around his paperwork for too many years. It had been self-preservation, not wanting to deal with ruined paperwork, but it had come to be a favored item in his life.

 

Reaching out to pick it up, he clenched his hand into a fist when he saw that it still shook. Closing his eyes and taking a slow breath, he continued to reach for his cup and picked it up, noting that it was one that Tanaka had brought back from Japan just a few years ago. Thinking of the man who had gone to his homeland and cashed in his favor from a yokai, a Demonic God of Japan's Kamis, to regain his youth to continue to support him, his lips twitched upwards into a smile.

 

Bringing the tea up to his nose, the scent of green tea soothed him. “I knew that he was flighty and that he always wanted him more than me,” Ciel told the green liquid before testing it with a careful sip. Finding it still to hot, he put it down. “But I blinded myself into believing that he wanted me. Foolish of me.”

 

Pursing his lips at the thought of his now ex-lover, pushing the memories of soft words said in the privacy of their rooms, of the brush of soft hands against his body, showing him that real sex never hurt, he sat down. Putting the paperwork to the side, he picked up his pen and found a stack of fresh paper that he used for mundane things, like lists of things that he had to do during research.

 

Ignoring the painful throb of his heart, well used to loss, but not something so harsh, he started a new list.

 

“One: have the mattress replaced and move into the master bedroom. Finally,” he said, sighing as he wrote it down. He should have known that he would end up hurt, but he had so wanted to believe in Grell, hoping that he wouldn’t.

 

But he hadn’t.

 

April 14, 2017

Pairing: Ciel/Undertaker

 

Undertaker watched the careful way the young man picked out a new mattress, surprised that he had been asked to come with him while he shopped. “Is Sebastian busy?” he asked, sliding up behind the young man. Ciel just hummed and rubbed a bit of fabric between his fingers as a young woman stood close but not close enough to intrude in on their privacy.

 

“He is cleaning out the master bedroom. I had started to use it after I was found but I could not stand to pack my parent’s things away,” he admitted. He moved to the next cloth, wiping his fingers on a handkerchief. “While he is doing that, I am perfectly capable of shopping on my own and I know what I need. But I need a bodyguard due to that...stalker issue,” he drawled, nodding at the girl. “I need a set made of this. Two cases for large pillows, about that size, a flat sheet, and a fitted sheet. I believe that the owner has the size of my new mattress.”

 

“He does, sir,” she said, writing that order down and which fabric he was going for and price per yard.

 

Undertaker hummed and watched as she moved away again until Ciel needed her before following the younger male to the lighter fabrics that were used for summer bedding sets. “Tell me, why is it that you’re moving?” he asked softly, watching the very subtle signs that came from the other man. Telling him all that he needed.

 

Something had happened and it had to do with Grell if the fact that Ciel was moving rooms was any indication.

 

“Grell made a decision. I am removing myself from memories that will do nothing for me,” Ciel stated as he fingered another piece of fabric and nodding, ordering another set of bedding with that and three other fabrics. Once they were leaving, Ciel sighed and pulled his gloves on. “I can not deal with the memories currently. So I am moving from the room that I shared with him and having him moved into the guest wing so I do not I have to deal with him.”

 

Undertaker hummed before he smiled and placed one hand on the small of Ciel’s back, leading him to the carriage. “Very well. Let us go back. I am sure that Sebastian has already cleared out the bedroom and is awaiting our arrival. I believe that tomorrow you have a dinner date with Lau don’t you?” he asked.

 

Ciel snorted and stepped up into the carriage, his driver closing the door behind them and climbing up into the cab. “Yes, well that is more to establish an online of enjoyment than anything serious,” he drawled, getting a leer from the other man. “I wish to forget and Lau has always been willing to help me do that. I need to be on my toes after all while I deal with a stalker.”

 

“Indeed,” Undertaker chuckled, settling in and tugging the young lord to rest against his body, amazed that it had already been nearly ten years since the first time he had met him. So much had changed, but so much hadn’t.

 

April 15, 2017

Pairing: Ciel/Sebastian

 

Watching as his young friend and master move around the bedroom, making sure that the bedding was fitted just right, Sebastian made a noise, Ciel looking over his shoulder at him. It had been nearly four weeks since Ciel had walked in on him and Grell, but had said nothing about it.

 

Even though Grell had found himself in the guest wing of the man when he did stay, Ciel had said nothing to Sebastian himself.

 

“You want to say something but aren’t.” The words just got a raised eyebrow from the young lord before he turned back to the bedding, tugging it into place.

 

“I am hurt that you slept with him but I do understand that, as a demon, you don’t rightly care,” Ciel drawled. “I am not blaming you for following your instincts when presented with the opportunity to indulge. Especially due to the fact that you haven’t been able to find a sexual partner of your choosing.” He raised an eyebrow. “I blame him though. He knew just what he was doing. He knew that he was cheating on me and did so willingly.”

 

Sebastian hummed and watched as Ciel moved to sit before his fireplace in his main sitting area, following after the younger demon and sitting down next to him. “I will never quite grasp the emotions that humans feel, that you feel even though you are now a demon but...I am sorry that you were hurt with my actions.” He tilted his head in a small bow, Ciel smiling slightly at him.

 

“I will heal in time and just be wary in the future with whom I find love with. Just...do me a favor,” Ciel said, rubbing at his eyes with a frown.

 

“For this, anything,” Sebastian said, eyes and face losing their usual teasing tilt, staring at Ciel.

 

Dual colored eyes stared back at him as Ciel huffed. “When or if you fuck him again, do it in the guest room that I have him in? Away from my hearing and under any kind of...power to keep his shit quiet,” he said. “I did not need to know that when he’s taking it, he sounds like a woman being taken for the first time.”

 

Sebastian chuckled and nodded. “I can do that. Though I’m not sure how long he will hold my interest. I do like a partner with a bit more...subtly.”

 

Ciel smirked. “You’re the one who took him to bed and took him when that was his desire all along. I was just the idiot who fell in a type of love with him.”

 

Sebastian just hummed and made a note to lay some of the ‘power’, as Ciel called it, around the other’s room for when he had a partner. He had a feeling that Lau was going to be coming around often again while Ciel healed from this misstep in his love life.

April 16, 2017

Pairing: Ciel/Lau

 

Gasping softly and gripping onto his headboard, Ciel shivered as the hand around his prick tightened and tugged just right, dragging him over the edge into his climax. He twitched slightly at the feeling of slick heat pulsing over over-sensitive nerves but relaxed into the bed at his partner’s coaxing.

 

“My, it has been a while since you have been so...needy,” Lau drawled, his rolling accent adding something more to the words as he pressed a kiss to his back. Shifting, he pulled free of the grasping hole, teasing the reddened rim with his fingers, teasing his come back in before pulling away at the soft huff from his lover. “Rest. Let me get a cloth to clean up,” he said, sliding off of the bed.

 

Walking into the bathroom, he lit the candle lantern that Ciel preferred most often than not, turning to the bathtub. He would be able to coax his lover into the bath soon enough and it was best to have it ready. While the water heated, he sat on the edge and used the running water to wet a cloth down, thinking about what had brought the young lord back to his arms.

 

They both knew that he was engaged to a very nice young girl who would have his babies and be the proper wife that would make his mother happy. But they also knew that there were few females that he would stay with without straying to the male gender, and his fiance wasn’t one of them. Ever since Ciel had become a demon, some of his tighter morals had fallen to the wayside, including denying that he had prefered the male form to the female.

 

Elizabeth was still hoping that they would marry but Ciel was going to lay out just what would happen with their marriage should she keep pushing for it. And all of the consequences should she try to ruin Ciel’s image.

 

Lau chuckled as he rinsed out the cloth, having cleaned himself off before plugging the tub and standing. He smiled at finding his lover sprawled on his stomach, leaking just slightly and watching him with dual colored eyes. “My, my, you are giving me a look,” he teased.

 

“I am giving you a look, as you say, because you started the bath. Are you hoping to get me all wet and happy to ride you?” Ciel asked, sitting up on his elbows with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Perhaps. And perhaps I’m trying to piss off the idiot who is outside of your door, listening to me taking you,” Lau drawled.

 

Ciel huffed and shifted enough to allow him room to clean him up. “That sounds like fun but I do need said idiot in the morning to be able to do his work. William will be most displeased if he can not do his job,” he drawled, getting a chuckle from his the other man. “You are a very devious yaoguai, I swear.”

 

Lau chuckled and swept him into his eyes, opening his eyes a bit to let the usual gold color sparkle through. “Yes, but I have gathered my immortality, such as it is, so I am allowed to be odd,” he drawled.

 

April 17, 2017

Pairing: Ciel/Tanaka

 

Ciel sighed when Tanaka placed a cup of freshly made tea down next to him on his bedside table, grumbling about still getting colds even as a demon. “Your body must catch up to your blood, young master,” he said, smiling softly at him and testing his forehead with a wrist. “Your fever has broken but that cough is still rather nasty.”

 

“At the least, the healing that I have is helping to shorten my cold,” Ciel grumped, Tanaka chuckling softly and sitting by his bed in the armchair. Picking up his own tea, he sipped at it and hummed in pleasure when Ciel picked up his own cup, smiling.

 

“You seem...happier. It has been nearly a month since the incident,” Tanaka mused. He shifted slightly, crossing his legs. “It is good to see though I do wish you would not sleep with Lau so often.”

 

Ciel gave his guardian and friend an amused look over the rim of his cup as he sipped the lemon and honey’d tea. “He makes me happy, at least in one aspect. And it’s fun for the both of us.”

 

“He is getting married.”

 

“To a woman specifically chosen because she is fertile and able to carry the children of a the various beings on this Earth.” Ciel huffed. “If it goes my way, I will have the same kind of wife and Elizabeth will not be that wife. Sebastian tested her. Should she try to have my child there is a chance she will either lose the child or become weak after the birth,” he drawled. “I do not want a weak wife. I wish for a wife who will only wish to sleep with me long enough to create a child.”

 

“And is more interested in her own mistress than you?” Tanaka asked, amused by the young man. He was making plans and it was looking good. Already Ciel had several aliases in the works, the Queen knowing that he wasn’t what he seemed but uncaring as long as he stayed loyal to the Crown.

 

And they would, but they would be under another name, strong in various ventures and in name.

 

Ciel huffed softly and put his drink to the side. “Lau was nice enough to find me several names of women that would fit what I need of them. They know of the world coming from a long line of hunters which means it is so much better for me,” he said, looking to the other man. “Are you ever going to make a move on Sebastian?” he asked, turning the conversation onto him.

 

Tanaka simply hummed and sipped his tea with a small smile. “I believe that I will continue to confuse him for a bit more time. Allow my body to fully settle into my age,” he said, lowering his own cup. “I do wish to be able to keep up with him after all.”

 

Ciel hummed and gave him a knowing look. “Of course.”

 

April 18, 2017

Pairing: Ciel/William

 

Ciel smirked. “Is he still whining that Sebastian has gotten bored of him already?”

 

William snorted, placing his tea cup onto the saucer with a slight clack of porcelain on porcelain. “Of course. He is not happy about the fact that his supposed ‘love’ has left him so fast,” he drawled. Ciel snickered and crossed his legs, William running his eyes over the long legs that were on display.

 

He had arrived early, long before Ciel would have gotten dressed and had just pulled on a robe that tended to slip open. Even he could admit that Ciel was a gorgeous being, before and after he had become a demon. So he enjoyed the sight that Ciel would let him have while they talked. His own lover would appreciate the results.

 

“I have taken to sending him on the worst jobs. Not long enough to drive him absolutely nuts and let him have any free time but not short enough for him to drive me into insanity,” he continued, placing his tea cup to the side. Ciel hummed lowly and nodded his head.

 

“I’m sorry that he is driving you insane, William,” Ciel said, looking over at the other man. “But I’m sure you’re having fun with Undertaker, yes?” he asked. William snorted and stood to look outside, smiling at the way that Finnian was working. “William...Thank you.”

 

William turned out, blinking and surprised by the words from the young demon. “Whatever for?” he asked.

 

“For showing me that I can keep those I call mine. I found that when I became a demon, my tendencies to be possessive of what I considered mine increased. To know that I will have Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy until they decide to leave this world is a small comfort,” he said, smiling slightly. “Even though they are servants in this life, we have set up new lives already, allowing them to rise in station and become a bit more richer.”

 

“It was a pleasure. A small way of thanking you for helping to keep the balance,” William said, smiling at the young demon before looking at the time. “I must leave though now that we have talked business and I have delivered my report on your now dead stalker. I will let you start your day.”

 

Ciel smirked and waved him off, heading for the stairs and his bedroom, sweeping past the amused looking Tanaka and Sebastian. William chuckled and left, feeling that the other would be fine.

 

April 19, 2017

Pairing: Ciel/Bardroy

 

Gasping as he was slammed against a wall, strong, calloused hands grasping at his thighs, Ciel shuddered as his lover slid deeper into him, nerves still singing from the climax that he had just had. “When...did you get so much stamina?” he whined, Baldroy slowly sliding in and out of his body, pressing a smirk against his neck.

 

“When I don’t get laid enough I tend to go a little haywire,” Baldroy drawled, pulling away and looking down at his new lover. He had walked in on Ciel snarling and obviously stress baking, something that he had started to learn how to do when he had turned eighteen. The young man had finally gotten Elizabeth off of his back about marrying, and Grell had just started to bother him again.

 

It had been a year since Ciel had kicked the idiot out of his life and bed, and since then he had gotten better. But to see him stress baking before sighing and flopping onto a stool, looking for all the world like the young adult that he was instead of the lord that he had to act like, it had made something ache.

 

And he had kissed the other man, hoping to sooth the ache and anger that had been dredged up. From there it had gone from deep kissing, to something soft, to desperate need. When Baldroy had come to, he was buried within Ciel’s body, his back scratched to high hell but both of them panting after their climax. He had picked up his new lover off of the island counter and shoved him against the wall.

 

“Ya mind if I don’t let ya go any time soon?” he asked, pressed a kiss to the swollen lips, getting a considering look before Ciel smiled slightly.

 

“Let’s see where this takes us yes? But for now, how about we head up to my room? I want a bath and actual oils that isn’t meant for cooking,” he teased. Baldroy chuckled and pulled free, uncaring that he was hard all over again and both of them were sticky. Keeping Ciel in his arms, he went up the backway to Ciel’s room, locking the doors from the inside before taking him to the bathroom.

 

Ciel huffed and marveled at the strength in his new lover’s body, but also at how easily the other treated him with a gentleness that was rare to find. He smiled lightly and pressed a kiss to where he had bitten into the other’s pec, and cleaned the blood with his tongue, Baldroy shuddering as his prick twitched in interest.

 

He was having good thoughts about the possibilities with the other man.

  
  


 


	7. Drabble 2017 - April 20 to April 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Drabbles  
> From: April 20 to April 26  
> Fandoms: Saiyuki  
> Warnings: nothing really  
> AN: This almost didn't happen today because I am exhausted. So damn exhausted. Ughs. I hurt and I have a lot to do tomorrow yet. But I love you guys enough to do this.
> 
> Now, to note: Next week is the last of this drabble collection and starting after the week after, I will be posting the start of a Tony/Gibbs vampire auish story. I hope you all.
> 
> Now, yes, it IS a confirmed fact that Hakuryuu IS Goujun reborn. The creator did say this. This is fact. 
> 
> The body thing is based off of a few stories that I've read, including from when (I think) IronDog was still writing Bleach and Saiyuki on AFF. So enjoy all. 
> 
> *~*~*~*

April 20, 2017

Pairing: Kougaiji/Sanzo

 

“Damn it.” Looking up, Kougaiji narrowed his eyes at the priest who had been testing the walls. Surprisingly, the guy was smaller than he looked and could fit into places that others couldn’t. “Not even a weak spot. Who would have thought that damn moth would be smarter than that,” Genjo snorted.

 

Kougaiji rolled his eyes as the Sanzo priest wiggled his way free from the crevice that he had gotten into before looking at him again. Jeans, a leather top with detached arms that came down to hook around his middle finger, and a pair of, surprisingly, boots, adorned his body, his robes neatly folded out of the way.

 

“I thought you priests wore those socks and sandal things,” he said, trying to bury himself in his jacket, regretting coming anywhere near the mountains while it was so damn cold.

 

“Mine are worn out. Thus why we’re here and so close to the local monastery. They make the needed clothing items, including robes,” Sanzo stated, eyeing him. Fingers fidgeting, he tried not to feel pity for the demon before him but...the guy was looking kind of pathetic. And he did not want to deal with a frozen demon.

 

Rolling violet eyes, he stood up and walked over to Kougaiji, getting a wary look before turning and flopping into his lap. “The hell?” came the squeaked question, Genjo rolling his eyes once more.

 

“Shut up. I can regulate my body heat a bit more than you,” he said, finding the water that he had noticed that slipped down the wall. It was a small stream, just enough to do what he needed it to do, so it would work. “I’m not dealing with a frozen demon while I wait for rescue.”

 

Kougaiji opened his mouth to protest until he felt the other man start to warm up, quickly wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling the lean body closer, letting the robes fall around his arms. “Okay, not complaining,” he stated, burying his face into warm hair. “Won’t even try for the sutra.” His thigh twitched when the gun nudged at a spot that would have left him bleeding to death if it went out.

 

“Try it and die a frozen, painful death,” Genjo snarled before returning to his meditation to keep his body temperature raised. He wouldn’t have to do it for long, luckily. He could feel his team working on getting them free.

 

April 21, 2017

Pairing: Hakkai/Gojyo

 

“Hakkai,” Gojyo cooed, getting an amused look from his sometimes partner, “you’re think’ hard there. What’s up?” he asked, shooting the sleeping priest a look when Hakuryuu shifted and curled up tighter on Genjo’s hip. “Thinkin’ about our resident prissy ass?” he asked.

 

“A little. I am worried,” Hakkai mused, smiling when Genjo shifted, right leg sliding towards his chest while he moved to lay on his chest. “He was trapped with Kougaiji for over two hours after all. You can’t be all that surprised that I am worried about him,” he said, shooting his friend and sometimes lover a look.

 

Gojyo hummed and eyed the lean body. Goku was out, buying food that he knew would help Genjo regain his energy better than what the monastery carried. They hadn’t known that the place was near a rather large town in the bowl of a mountain range, but they were grateful for that fact. They were able to not just replace several pieces of clothes, but they could drive down to it and stock up on food and other needed things to.

 

Before driving through the rest of the bowl and take a boat through an underground river and cave system. But for now, they were watching Genjo sleep, looking far younger than he usually did. “True,” Gojyo sighed, slumping in his seat, throwing an arm over the back of the chair. “Think your dragon there wants ‘em?” he asked.

 

Hakkai chuckled and reached out, pressing a finger against his nose and drawing the other man’s attention. “Are you pouting because if he is that you won’t be invited to our bed? Or are you in over-protective mode over your adoptive younger brother?” he asked, teasingly. The half-kappa sputtered and blushed before pouting at the soft laughter of his friend.

 

“Can’t blame me for worrying. He’s...he’s young. And vulnerable in a lot of ways,” Gojyo admitted, slumping and putting his chin on one hand. “So, what’s the plan?”

 

“For now? We decided to wait a bit more. We’re going to start courting him soon because we have a feeling that we’ll need to bond before we get to our destination,” Hakkai said, standing to let in Goku when the knock came. Gojyo hummed and smiled slightly to himself, shaking his head with an amused snort.

 

April 22, 2017

Pairing: Kougaiji/Dokugakuji

 

A soft snort drew Kougaiji’s attention from his wine, catching sight of his bodyguard and friend standing in the doorway of his office. “You’ve been quiet since we got ya from that bullshit cave in,” Dokugakuji drawled, walking in and closing the door behind him, snorting at the thump of the idiot trying to spy on them thumping against the wards. “Idiot bitch tryin’ to spy again.”

 

“I’ll deal with the chosen spy later. Who was it?” Kougaiji asked, cocking one eyebrow.

 

“Pretty guy. New server for dinner.” Dokugakuji shrugged. “Seemed like he’s been around the bend a few times. Knows all the social cues and moves. But doesn’t seem to know how a good fuck can feel good. Gave Yaone a look couple of days ago after she had fun with one of the guards that questioned why she enjoyed herself so much.”

 

“I’ll make sure he learns,” Kougaiji snorted, crossing his legs as his mind returned to the pretty violet eyed priest that had stopped him from dying of cold. “I’ve been thinking about Sanzo…”

 

“Don’t let Gojyo catch ya saying that. My fool brother went and adopted the priest as one of his own,” Dokugakuji said, shaking his head with an amused smile on his lips. Kougaiji just blinked at him. “It happens sometimes, you and I both know it. With Gojyo...he’s been without any real family outside of that Hakkai guy. When he met Sanzo, the guy was strong but even then was filled with pain and loss. For Gojyo it was enough to spark his instincts.”

 

“I’m not surprised. I...met him once, somewhat, when he was young. Not even training yet, but about to. It was during a festival and he was sitting around, eattin’ a potsticker and watching the crowds with his master. The guy was cute and I knew even then he’d grow up into a beauty.” Kougaiji snorted. “I just didn’t know that it would be a hurt beauty.”

 

Dokugakuji huffed and leant against his friend’s desk, deciding to help his friend think about something else. “So what are ya going to do about the new one?” he asked, nodding to the door with a smirk.

 

Kougaiji shifted and smirked. “Knowing our luck, she told ‘em to sleep with me and get all the information he can out of me. Unlucky for her, dear old dad made damn well and sure that I went through seduction training. And that like him, I have a libido and the skills to back it up,” he drawled, standing to take the spy to bed.

 

He would be a good distraction before he hunted down the Sanzo group to find out how the priest was doing. The guy did save him after all and he wanted to make sure he was okay.

 

April 23, 2017

Pairing: Kougaiji/Gojyo

 

Slipping out of his room and heading to where he could feel Dokugakuiji’s half brother waiting, Kougaiji stepped into the room, finding the man perched in the window, letter in hand. “Good, it got to you then,” he said, a red eyebrow twitching upwards. “I was hoping that it would.

 

“Yeah, but the idiot messenger tried to grope Sanzo so he’s a little...worse for wear,” Gojyo drawled, smirking at the annoyed look on the demon’s face. “Not my fault that he fell for the ass of doom after he was getting back getting some things. What do you need to be calling me to you?” he asked, lighting the letter on fire and letting the ashes fall to the floor.

 

“I wished to talk about how your priest is doing. The last I saw of him, he was forced asleep in your arms with a very small dragon hissing at us from his arms,” Kougaiji drawled. He sat down in one of the two chairs in the room. For the most part, it was barren, both of them able to call weapons or power to their help but it put them both on even ground when there was nothing but chairs.

 

Gojyo snorted and flopped into the other seat, watching him. “He’s fine. He slept for nearly a day, ate twice his bodyweight over the next two days, and then rested for another three while they finished up his clothes. You’re lucky that we were close to one of those portals you got scattered around,” he drawled.

 

“Not so much lucky as knowing where my targets are,” Kougaiji stated, shrugging one shoulder. “He is well then?”

 

“Yes, Sanzo is fine. Killin’ demons, meditating a bit more than normal, and smackin’ both me and the monkey around when we piss him off or give him a headache,” Gojyo snorted before pulling out a stone that barely fit into his hand. A small dot of purple sat on top. “Oh yeah, can you cleanse this real fast? It’s helping Sanzo dump the energy but the assholes have been damn near non-stop for the last month.”

 

Kougaiji hummed and took the stone, moving to the fireplace, starting it with a match and waiting until the fire started to eat the wood. Placing the stone into the fire, he smiled as some of the flames started to burn black. “The bitch has been going hard at you for some reason. She’ll be pulling back soon since her ‘guards’ are about to become riotous,” he said, standing. “Does your priest ask where you got the stone?” he asked.

 

Gojyo shook his head. “He doesn’t care as long as it works. He did ask if you’d be willing to explain how to cleanse it if it ever came down to it, but he doesn’t ask who you are. Or why you decided to help him.”

 

Kougaiji huffed and watched the flame. “The fire must be started with fresh wood cut by a demon, started by a demon, and the stone must be placed into the fire by a demon. And I believe the only one who fits those criteria and who wasn’t turned would be your young Monkey,” he said, Gojyo nodding. “As for why I’m helping? It is mostly because I do not doubt that should Sanzo turn even half-demon, that the bitch will die a hard and bloody death, but he needs mates before that can be allowed to happen.”

 

Gojyo went still before groaning and rubbing at his face. “Will a reborn Dragon God and a Human-Turned-Demon work?” he asked, Kougaiji looking rather interested in what the other man had to say, bursting into laughter after he was told what was going on. Or at least what Gojyo had been told by Hakkai.

 

April 24, 2017

Pairing: Kougaiji/Hakkai

 

“So you are the one who has helped Sanzo with his issues.” Kougaiji jerked his head up, narrowing his eyes at the demon as the stone dropped into the fire, Gojyo having ditched him to disappear back into the woods. “I forced him to bring me to talk with you. Mostly about what you said about Sanzo needing mates before he gives that stone back.”

 

Kougaiji sighed and sat down as the stone started to burn. “Damn. That was about two months ago. Why now?” he asked.

 

“Because you were close by,” was the answer as Hakkai sat, his dragon companion cooing softly at the black flames. “We have discovered that Hakuryuu can burn off some of the energy that collects within the stone, but not all of it. About three demon’s worth of taint every other day, which is quite a bit considering he’s staying smallish.”

 

“He turns into a jeep yes?” Kougaiji asked, Hakkai nodding. “Not surprising than. Unless he’s over four hundred, then you might have an issue.

 

“He’s nearly four hundred and he has regained his human form,” Hakkai drawled, stroking down Hakuryuu’s back before staring at the full demon. “Tell us why it is that Sanzo must have mates if he decides to let the taint turn him.”

 

Kougaiji snorted. “It’s been lost to time, but priests like Sanzo? They don’t lose their powers. They keep their powers but they’re stronger and they can unbalance the mind or his ability to control them,” he said, reaching out with a stick to poke the stone into a better position. “It was learned that as long as they have a mate or mates depending on their levels, they’ll be fine. That was about the time that they started changing how they work, becoming oh so pious and not killing.”

 

Hakkai hummed and nodded, shifting on his feet. “So our thoughts about needing to claim him before we arrive at our destination was correct,” he drawled.

 

Kougaiji chuckled softly and nodded his head. “Yes, they are.” He stood and tucked his hands into his pockets. “He’s gonna need that power, but he’s gonna need your balancing on his side to,” he said, looking over the other. “I keep swearing that I know the four of you from another life,” he huffed, ruffling his hair. “I need ta get to my sister and make sure she doesn’t kill my new lover for sneering at her again.”

 

Hakkai snorted and looked to the fire. “The stone?” he asked.

 

“Let it finish burning off. Once the flames turn red fully they’ll start to die again. Let them. Then you can grab the stone and it’ll be good for the next couple of months,” Kougaiji said, turning and waving a hand over his shoulder. “Good luck with that prissy priest of yours,” he called over his shoulder as he left.

 

April 25, 2017

Pairing: Hakkai/Goujun (dragon)

 

Watching his lover shift from dragon to his more humanish form, Hakkai smiled and accepted the kiss that came from the man, smoothing his fingers through soft hair. “Goujun,” he breathed, the name fitting perfectly in his mouth and heart, the reborn Dragon God purring softly. He had been surprised when the other had put together his form with his past life and that his memories had started to unlock. He had no doubt that Genjo’s and Gojyo’s memories were unlocking just as Goku’s were.

 

But none knew that they were and they wanted it that way. The Heaven’s were still unhappy for their shit that they had to pull before, even though they had learned that it hadn’t been their fault.

 

“ _You are thinking, my love,_ ” Goujun cooed, stroking a clawed hand through soft hair, getting a soft chuckle.

 

“You know what about to,” Hakkai teased. Goujun just gave him a knowing, highly amused look as he sat. Hakkai hummed and reached out, stroking his fingers over the scale tattoos that ran from one cheek down his neck and into the kimono top that he wore, splitting the two sides to get to the rest. “He’s...receptive. Especially when you showed such trust in showing this form to him. He has asked questions about dragons and the such.”

 

“ _Did you tell him of my family line and how we came from my former life with a fellow dragon?”_ he asked, capturing the wandering hand with a smirk, tugging his mate close. Hakkai hummed and settled into his embrace, huffing at the mention of the dragon. She had hoped for a mate and had tried to use their child against them, but it hadn’t worked.

 

“Yes, I told him, but I left out the part where you were a reborn Dragon God,” Hakkai teased, wiggling slightly. “He’s been thoughtful but he did blush at the fact that you gave him several of your scales. I believe that he’s been weaving each of them as they appear into something. I’m not sure but they will probably end up being a cover for the back of one hand,” he said.

 

Goujun purred and pressed a kiss to his mate’s head, pleased with that though. “ _I have been shedding scales in preparation for a growth spurt, as you call them,_ ” he admitted. “ _Better that they go to our little one than someone who would use them to hurt or maim. They will make a good way to not only find him but also to do what your ear cuffs do.”_

 

Hakkai blinked before smirking. “Is that why you gave me an ear cuff made from one of your softer scales?” he asked, fingering the soft white scale cuff, getting a low chuckle. “He will need it I would think, even after the Midus Wave has been stopped.”

 

“ _It will take time to dissipate and the effects to reverse, yes_ ,” Goujun said, smoothing his hands down over Hakkai’s arms. “ _Do you think he will be willing to become our mate soon? I would prefer to have our bond settled and we are not far off. Four months at the very least, a year at the most and if things go very wrong for us.”_

 

Hakkai hummed and nodded. “I think he is just waiting for us to ask. He will not make the first move, he knows about demonic mating well enough,” he said, arching into the strong hands with a sigh. “He has been talking with Gojyo, and has even had Goku talk with him about what it means to want to mate with someone versus wanting to just fuck them,” he said, slowly stretching with a purr, eyes half lidded. “He couldn’t stop blushing after their last talk each time that he looked at us. And he would not look at us in the bath,” he teased. “He shall answer positively when we ask, I believe.”

 

“ _Good. We shall ask him when we arrive at the next monastery,”_ Goujun drawled, hands sliding under Hakkai’s clothes, finding the scar on Hakkai’s stomach and stroking over it. “ _We will have the chance to bond with him properly and in privacy. See if Gojyo will distract the young Goku from barging in for a day.”_

 

“I can do that. When we get there though. For now, I believe we have a few hours before the others come back from their chores,” Hakkai hummed, pressing his hips back into his mate’s hardness, purring in delight. Goujun chuckled and bit at his bottom lip as the lean hips rolled slightly.

 

“ _Such a tease.”_ Hakkai just chuckled.

 

April 26, 2017

Pairing: Hakkai/Goujun/Sanzo

 

Smirking smugly as he leant on his elbow, head resting in his hand, his other hand stroking over a lean hip, Goujun hummed when Genjo made a sound and pressed against Hakkai’s side. Hakkai just hummed, smiling and looking up at their dragon mate with a sleepy, content look. “I told you that he would accept when we asked,” he chuckled.

 

Goujun chuckled and leant over their new mate, kissing Hakkai before pulling away. “ _Indeed. I am still surprised at just how willing he was to explore and willing to do,_ ” he said, pressing up against Genjo’s back, laying a soft kiss on the new mating mark that looked like a set of scales surrounded by ivy.

 

Hakkai hummed and shifted slightly so that he could curl his arm around Genjo’s waist. “He has never had anyone who was willing to teach him just how good sex can be. Especially sex with feelings in the mix,” he said, smirking at the memory of what had just happened just a few hours before. They had both known that Genjo had had sexual partners before, they all had, but they hadn’t known that they had mostly been mostly just a ‘get off and leave’ moment.

 

So to introduce the priest to love making had been quite the experience. “He enjoyed it. And we enjoyed teaching him. And we will continue to introduce him to other aspects of being a mate,” he said.

 

“ _We do realize that he is quite submissive when it comes to our relationship yes?”_ Goujun asked, smirking slightly. “ _He was much the same when we had him before.”_

 

“Even though we were never able to claim him as our mate then?” Hakkai asked, twitching as long fingered hand slipped down to tug at the curled hair around his prick teasingly.

 

“Aunty will rip people apart before they let anyone attack us,” Genjo grumped. “Now shush. I’m trying to sleep here.”

 

Goujun and Hakkai stared down at the smaller male as he fell back into a deep sleep before the Dragon snorted. “ _It seems that he remembers much more than he lets on,”_ he drawled, Hakkai smiling softly.

  
“Indeed. Now if he would move his hand, I would happily let him sleep. I’m about to jump him.” Hakkai paused and lifted the bedding to stare at the hand that was curled so tantalizingly close to his prick. “Again.” Goujun snorted and moved the hand for him, making Hakkai sigh and relaxed once more, rolling his eyes. “What did we get into?” he asked, the other man just smirking and burying his face into soft hair.

 


	8. Drabble 2017 - April 27 to May 3 (Finished)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Drabbles  
> From: April 27 to May 3  
> Fandoms: Bleach  
> Warnings: nothing really  
> AN: Why did I not post this last week? I ended up having issues and being sick so...things didn't get done before I had to post it. So sorry about that. 
> 
> I'm doing better and I'm writing a lot. Between doctor appointments, cleaning things and all sorts of other things. *nods* 
> 
> But I am working on stories. 
> 
> For now, enjoy and see you next week in the NCIS Mini stories!
> 
> And me not posting yesterday was totally my fault. I was out of it and I'm still getting used to the schedule. So I have alarms set outside of my pain killers to remind me of this shit.
> 
> *~*~*~*

April 27, 2017

Pairing: Yumichika/Ikkaku

 

“Ikkaku,” Yumichika cooed, pressing against his friend’s side and getting a glare from the bald male. “Aw, don’t be like that. I just need a tiny favor.”

 

“Tiny favor...right,” Ikkaku snorted. “Last time you wanted a tiny favor, you ended up sleeping with Shuuhei and dating the man. What is it that you want this time?”

 

“Tell me about the pretty ryoka that you fought?” he cooed, batting his eyes. Ikkaku groaned and let his head drop forward, shaking his head.

 

“Why?” Ikkaku asked, continuing his limping trek to the Eleventh Division, Yumichika still attached to him.

 

“Because I’m curious about him. He seems...familiar. In like the way I’ve seen the guy around before,” Yumichika said, smiling brightly up at his friend.

 

Ikkaku snorted. “He comes from Karakura Town don’t he? You’ve been there on patrols before, so you probably saw him at least once or twice,” he drawled, Yumichika’s eyes narrowing in thought.

 

“You know...I have seen him before. But his hair was about three inches shorter and he was in a girls school uniform,” he mused. “And his hair wasn’t such a bright color. More brown than fiery orange.”

 

Ikkaku tilted his head and made a considering sound. “I heard him talking with someone on his phone. Guy said he didn’t want ta talk to some asshole. Not after he freaked about his life’s choices,” he said, shrugging.

 

Yumichika hummed. “Do you think that...he was hiding from someone? Someone that he had been close to and had come out to?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

Ikkaku grunted. “Probably. Ya know the livin’. They freak out at the smallest shit and some guy bonin’ another guy is enough to freak them out,” he snorted. “Or maybe it could be the way he dressed.”

 

“That’s why I want to know what the two of you talked about and his style of fighting,” Yumichika cooed, getting a groan from his friend, the other man shaking his head and knowing that he would lose the fight. So he opened his mouth and started to detail the fight, answering questions as needed.

 

April 28, 2017

Pairing: Yumichika/Shuuhei

 

Staring at Yumichika from where he was sitting on his bed, Shuuhei sighed softly. He had gotten his ass handed to him by the ryoka, and now he was dealing with a pissed off sometimes lover. “Damn it, Yumi.  What do you need?” he asked, already knowing that Yumichika wouldn’t have come to him unless it was needed.

 

Not while he was pissed off.

 

“I want to know what your thoughts are about the one with fire hair,” Yumichika said, tilting his head to the side with a smirk. Shuuhei sighed and rubbed at his head with a bandaged hand.

 

“I don’t know much.” He shifted and leant against the wall behind him with a frown. “I really don’t know. He’s good. Fast. Wary though and slippery enough to say all sorts of things without saying a damn thing.” Shuuhei frowned and drew up one leg, wincing when the wound on it tugged with the move. “He seemed like he was hiding. Not from us outside of just the basic shit, but just hiding.”

 

“Hiding,” Yumichika mused, frowning slightly to himself, Shuuhei nodding his head. “Did he seem to want to fight?” he asked.

 

Shuuhei shook his head. “Nah. Tried to get us to walk away with that Quincy friend of his. Said that we didn’t know what was going on and that we shouldn’t get in the middle of it,” he said, moving to lay back on the bed instead of sitting. He was feeling _why_ the ryoka hadn’t wanted to fight against him: for such a pretty boy, he had a rather nasty right hook that could crack or break ribs. “I think that something is going on that we don’t know,” he said.

 

Yumichika nodded and stood. “There is something going on and it’s up to you to decide who you are going to follow or what you’re going to do,” he said, smoothing his hakama down with a frown. “I have a feeling that things will be changing and for the best. The Seireitei has been stagnant for much too long. Even Ikkaku has felt the Kind shift and start to wake.”

 

Shuuhei gasped and his eyes widened as he stared at the other man, getting a nod from him. Rubbing at his face, he softly cursed, Yumichika snorting and patting his shoulder. “Yeah, I’ll do that.”

 

“Good. While you do that, I’m going to go clean out your place. I keep finding devices that I don’t want in my home, so I can only imagine what it’s like at your place,” he drawled. Shuuhei groaned, blushing when he thought of what whoever was watching or listening had caught. Especially since just last night Yumichika and he had slept together and the other man was unapologetically _loud_.

 

“Well if there’s anything, they got an earful last night,” Shuuhei snorted, listening to Yumichika snicker as he left.

 

Yumichika was right though. He had a lot to think about and not a lot of time to think about it. Something big was happening and he had jumped feet first into it without knowing a damn thing.

 

April 29, 2017

Pairing: Ikkaku/Kira

 

“I think something is wrong with my taicho.” Ikkaku grunted and looked up from where he was sprawled out on the floor, his little blond lover standing up and padding to the bathroom. He leered at the cum that slid down one thigh, humming in pleasure at the sight, Kira rolling his eyes as he opened the bathroom door, stepping into it. “Did you hear me?”

 

“What do ya think is wrong with Gin-taicho?” Ikkaku asked, watching as Kira wet down a washcloth and started to clean himself off with a thoughtful look on his face.

 

“I...really don’t know actually. It’s kind of odd but he’s been pulling away from his friends and from me,” Kira said, rinsing out the cloth and walking over to Ikkaku. Ikkaku took the cloth and wiped down his chest and cock with a grunt.

 

“You’re sleepin’ with him sometimes right?” he asked, Kira nodding before hesitating and shaking his head. “Yes? Or no?”

 

Kira sighed. “Not in the last two months. At least not as often as usual. We’ve had several calls out to clear out nests, and usually if we don’t have someone else lined up, we’d get together to work out our issues,” he said, sitting down on the floor, uncaring about his nudity. Ikkaku raised an eyebrow, tossing the washcloth towards the small hamper. “We’ve gotten together. Once. In a month.”

 

“When you two usually fuck at least once a day,” Ikkaku said, Kira humming. “And not just fuck right? You’re one of his trusted.”

 

“Exactly. But I’ve been shut out,” Kira sighed, resting back on his hands and pouting slightly. “And it’s like he knows something about what is going on with these ryoka and why no one can find them. And why Aizen-taicho has been squirrely.”

 

“That guy is always squirrely,” Ikkaku snorted, getting a dry look from his lover. “So, what do ya want from me?” he asked. Kira huffed.

 

“Talk with Yumichika? He seems to know more about everything that is going on than anyone else and is willing to talk if asked,” Kira said, Ikkaku grunting.

 

“Yeah, I can do that,” he promised, getting a beaming smile from the blong. “Until I can talk ta him though, keep actin’ normal and watch. Keep a record, yeah?”

 

“Already doing that. For now, I have a lot of excessive...stress to work out. Do you want to help me with that?” Kira asked, purring, fingers trailing down Ikkaku’s stomach muscles.

 

Ikkaku smirked and yanked Kira down, rolling him under him and shoving thoughts out of his head. He’d figure out what was going on. Later.

 

April 30, 2017

Pairing: Kira/Shuuhei

 

Staring at his friend as they sat on a cliff face, Kira huffed and let his head drop forward with a groan. “Why? How did we get here?” he asked as his eyes turned to the figure that was fighting against his own zanpakuto in an attempt in figuring out his bankai. “How did we turn ‘traitor’ to our own people?” he asked.

 

“It happened because we sleep with Ikkaku and Yumichika?” Shuuhei asked, Kira groaning and flopping back. He was bruised and in pain but he was okay still. They had been training like never before, so they were quite sore at the moment. They knew that they would end up in trouble but they had believed that their lovers and friends knew more than what they knew.

 

And that belief had proven true when they had met the ryoka and his friends.

 

Ichigo was strong and training to get stronger, but he had his secrets, including a connection to the Seireitei and the Spirit King.

 

“Yeah.” Kira sighed and turned his head enough to watch as Ichigo and Zangetsu sat down to discuss something and meditate. “Do you think that things will be fixed as easily as Yoruichi-san says it will be?” he asked.

 

Shuuhei snorted and shook his head. “Nah, more like what Ichigo said it would end up being. Hard and long, fucking us all over and not in a fun way,” he drawled. He huffed. “And he wasn’t looking to happy at the fact that he might have to talk to his father. Something about how Yumi said he was hiding I think.”

 

Kira grunted and sat up, settling his elbows onto his knees, frowning slightly down at the young man. “I don’t think his father liked that he took after his mother. At least what Yumichika told me.”

 

Shuuhei hummed. “Kid is young, strong, protective of his friends and those he claim as his own, but still not willing to fight if he can help it.” He shook his head. “This is going to go sideways, I just know it,” he grunted, standing up and brushing off his hakama. “Come on. Back to the grind.” Kira groaned but pushed himself up and off of the ground.

 

April 31, 2017

Pairing: Yumi/Ichigo

 

Stepping into the hospital room, Yumichika stared at the young man who was reading a textbook while taking notes, a pair of purple glasses sliding down his pert nose. Smiling slightly, he slid the door closed behind him, Ichigo looking up and blinking at him.

 

“Yumichika, correct?” Ichigo asked, Yumichika nodding. “What brings you to visit me while I’m healing?” he asked, bookmarking his place and putting the textbook to the side along with his notebook and pen.

 

“I was hoping to get a few questions answered if you don’t mind,” Yumichika said, taking a seat down next to Ichigo’s bed. “How...did you know that things would end up getting bad?” he asked.

 

Ichigo snorted. “When it comes to egotistical assholes with a God complex, it _always_ gets worse. There is unfortunately a good amount of history that has shown that fact. Rome as a whole had a God complex which destroyed countless civilizations, including the Egyptian empire. Hitler was a dictator who brought the Allied countries down on German’s and their allies heads. I could go on and on, but I’m sure you get the point,” Ichigo told him. “It’s just a Shinigami in the place of a living person,” he said. Looking up at Yumichika, he raised an eyebrow. “It’s just a matter of gathering allies and training to defeat him.”

 

“You dealt a hard blow to him by knocking out Tosen and keeping Gin from joining him,” Yumichika said, Ichigo shaking his head.

 

“Not really. The man, despite how he has acted, doesn’t care about his tools being taken away outside of the fact that they were taken away before he could throw them away himself.” Ichigo sighed and slumped. “He doesn’t give a shit and it’s going to break Tosen’s mind. Gin has been working to get out from under Aizen’s control, as far as he’s told me.”

 

Yumichika raised an eyebrow. “They let you talk to him?” Yumichika asked, Ichigo nodding. “Why?” he asked.

 

Ichigo shifted. “He’s an ancestor on my mother’s side as we discovered. He lost his name when he died as a young teen, and some years, but he’s family. So they let me talk with him. It kind of helps that we’re both hurt quite a bit and can’t do a whole lot,” he admitted.

 

Yumichika huffed and sat back. “Well, damn,” he drawled, Ichigo smiling slightly at him. “So you have family here.”

 

“I have a lot of family.”

 

“Family you don’t want to do anything with.”

 

Ichigo smiled again. “Because I’m not happy with how they have reacted to a few things and the way they will want to use me,” he said. “I’m not one to be used and I will introduce them to my favorite pair of platform heels.”

 

Yumichika snorted and shook his head at that. “I’ll buy tickets to that ass kicking if you do that.” Ichigo shrugged.

 

May 1, 2017

Pairing: Ikkaku/Ichigo

 

“Are ya supposed ta be walking around?” Ikkaku greeted as Ichigo walked up to him. The young male was wearing a simple yukata and a pair of geta, more than comfortable in the outfit. His hair was held back by a simple black headband, the rest of his hair falling down to just under his shoulderblades.

 

“Unohana-san did state that I am free to walk around as I wish as long as I do not engage in any spars for another four days,” Ichigo said, shrugging. “It works well for me,” he huffed, watching a person go flying through the air. “Kira-san is quite strong.”

 

Ikkaku snickered and nodded. “He’s takin’ some aggression out on the idiots who have tried to down talk him. Especially after that bullshit with Gin and all that,” he said, shrugging. “How are ya doin’?” he asked, looking at Ichigo. “Really.”

 

“I’m fine. Tired. Annoyed at some things. But fine,” Ichigo hummed, lips twitching with his amusement. “My family learned just why I left my father’s home and he doesn’t bother me.” He crossed his arms. “At least not now.”

 

Ikkaku snorted and watching another division member go flying and land in a heap. “Yeah. You’ll have ta show the idiots that I’m dealin’ with now how they have ta be able to work with others,” he said, shaking his head. “We’re gonna call back some old allies that got fucked over by the Central 46,” he said, rolling his shoulders.

 

Ichigo hummed and nodding his head. “It will be hard, but I have a feeling that we are going to need quite a bit of firepower against Aizen,” he said, tucking his arms up the sleeves of his yukata, smirking at him. “It shall be interesting to say the least,” he continued, turning around and starting to leave. “I have a few things to do today, so I hope you don’t mind if I leave you to watching Kira toss idiots around.”

 

Ikkaku snorted and waved him off with a smirk, turning to watch his lover kick ass.

 

May 2, 2017

Pairing: Kira/Ichigo

 

“Ichigo-san. Are you alright?” Kira asked, Ichigo jerking and looking up with wide eyes. He wiped his eyes and sighed, nodding his head.

 

“Yes, forgive me, Kira-san. I did not know that you would be awake so late,” he said, smiling softly up at the other man, tucking away a letter back into the envelope.

 

“Is that the letter that you got from your...father?” he asked. Ichigo sighed and slumped, hands rubbing over his tabi covered feet.

 

“Yeah.” Kira sat down next to him, waiting for him to tell him what was on his mind. “It’s pretty much the same thing that he told me before.” Kira hummed and pressed his shoulder against the other in comfort. “He is going to help with Aizen but he has no urge to see me. I’m still a bastard in his eyes and not his.” He sighed.

 

Kira made a soft sound and wrapped one arm around a lean waist, drawing Ichigo into his side and stroking up and down over his hip. “If you want, we can keep the two of you apart unless absolutely needed,” he offered. Ichigo sighed and seemed to melt into his side but nodded his head. “Alright. I’ll talk with Shuuhei-san, Yumichika-san, and Ikkaku then.”

 

Ichigo smiled and nodded, laying his head on the other man’s shoulder. “Thank you for everything that you guys have done to help me,” he said, Kira huffing softly. “It’s not a problem, little one,” he drawled, brushing his fingers through soft hair. When Ichigo fell asleep against him, he simply picked the other man up and took him home with him, putting him in the guest bed before going to find his own bed and finding an amused Ikkaku.

 

Ikkaku agreed with him on the plans.

 

May 3, 2017

Pairing: Shuuhei/Ichigo

 

Staring at Isshin with a blank look, Shuuhei wrapped an arm around Ichigo’s waist and lead him off, heading for a small cafe that did wonderful business in the first division, having four different locations to choose from. Ichigo gave him a strained smile at that, and was easily coaxed into ordering some comfort food, the young man going for dango and a pot of green tea.  Ordering his own pot of white tea and some dango to, he lead him to a small, private booth, tucking Ichigo into the corner, almost protecting him from the rest of the world.

 

“Yeah, your father is a bitch,” Shuuhei said once the waitress had brought them their food and tea, placing it down next to them with a bow before leaving. Ichigo snorted and poured their tea before drawing his cup close, wrapping his hands around the cup.

 

“Yeah. Karin is about ready to live with me. So is Yuzu. As it is they tend to stay with me during the weekends. They come over on Friday after school and head back home Monday after school. He can’t stop them either,” Ichigo said.

 

Shuuhei raised an eyebrow, taking his tea cup with a nod. “Did he try?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

Ichigo snorted. “Yeah, he tried so hard. They spent a month with me, and the police didn’t come after them after they told them exactly what was happening. I told the police that it was better if they stayed with me instead of bouncing around their friend’s couches while they were pissed off at our father,” he drawled. “He agreed that they were allowed to come over as they wanted as long as they kept up their grades. Considering they get A’s and B’s? Not an issue.”

 

“Who takes them shopping and the such?” Shuuhei asked. “Rukia said that someone picked you and your blond sister, Yuzu, up for food shopping once a week,” he explained at the curious look.

 

“Ah, yes. Our cousin. Ryuken, Ishida’s father. He helps us get food and the such for our households, which helps Yuzu since she’s the one who does all of the food shopping for that household. And I don’t live with anyone but me,” he said, sipping his tea with a small smile.

 

“How do you live alone?” Shuuhei asked, eyebrows pulling down. Ichigo huffed.

 

“My godfather that my mother chose gives me an allowance from my trust fund that was left from my grandparents. It was originally left to my mom but she put it into a trust fund to collect money. When I was born, it was put in my  name and watched by my godfather and mother. When my sisters were born, it was split into three, again watched by them,” he said, shrugging with a look. “I get enough to pay bills, buy food, and other supplies. But sometimes he buys me things or gives me extra money  just randomly to buy other things. I also save up every dime that I can.”

 

Shuuhei grunted and pulled out his phone, digging around and pulling up the files on the Karakura town accounts. Frowning, he found one that had been started the moment that Ichigo’s signature had been registered and what hollows had been removed. “You have an account with us,” he said, Ichigo blinking several times. “It’s part of the Nineth Division’s job to watch the accounts. Each hollow that has been cleared is paid for.”

 

“So I have money? Can it be turned into money for the living world?” he asked, tilting his head. “Maybe I can finally replace some of my pants.”

 

Shuuhei chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, we can connect it to an account and filter money through accordingly. Have it set up as an independent worker and pay it out at a proper amount of money, pay the taxes as needed,” he offered, Ichigo nodding. He smiled and started to set that up from his phone, glad that Mayuri had gotten bit by a need to create better communications devices and computers. “Looks like Rukia tried to get in and pull money from the account.”

 

Ichigo snorted. “Yeah, she kept trying to take what money I had. She said it was for good reasons. Luckily I had my accounts locked down and she couldn’t drag the change container out of my house at all,” he said, shaking his head. Shuuhei just hummed and made a note about that, before continuing to do what he needed to do.

  
Ichigo just sighed and happily ate his dango, making the man next to him smile at being able to make him feel better. It was always nice and he was glad that Kira and Yumichika had become such mother hens over the young man next to him.

 


End file.
